Love lost
by hibiki red
Summary: I keep seeing them together. Will they be ? . . .Now that, I don't even know. This is a story about Ranma and Ryoga (of course). If you don't like this pairing, then ignore it. . .I do it sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

"Almost there. . .Just a bit more. . ." The boy always felt a direct path was a right path, but this time every step up left him with a sour aftertaste. Ryoga Hibiki met a strange monk three days ago on the coast north from Nerima.

The young fighter looked something to take away the shame riding on his back also known as P-Chan. The spiritual man told him of an ancient secret Buddha gave his people over five thousand years ago. "Now young man. . .This secret is given to only the most faithful disciples . . .The only reason I'm trusting you with it is the aura I sense in you."

"We are trained to endure pain and loneliness, yet your energies tell me about your own. . .It does not look well. . .Find the last mountain, near the last part from a forest where every animal grows beyond recognition and all danger on that place makes you the smallest living creature in the universe. There, you will see the glow on the bead . . .Follow it until arriving at your destination."

The man walked away after leaving a small white bead he took off from his necklace. The quest was daunting but the reward symbolized his freedom, so after no time to re-pack or rest, the young martial artist went on with his goal once and for all.

Ryoga took a peek every now and then making sure a misstep wouldn't make his fall all those hundreds of feet down from the cliff a fact. Two days took him to find the right way and another two to learn the straight way up. . .He tried the road only to end up somewhere else, so up the cliff was the only option.

Broken and bloodied nails. . .No rest. . .And starving made him stare at his last act ahead. "Finish it Ryoga. . .Finish this or drop dead, literally. . ." On the last few feet he managed to see the top, smiling at his stubbornness, he decided to stop to rest for one second.

Gravity did most of the job when the place he rested broke down, sending the boy into his demise. He had only one thing in mind. . .a life lost with no happy ending. On the last second, an old and wrinkly hand grabbed him, pulling him away from his death.

Ryoga took a deep breath, sat besides his savor and bowed down respectfully. "Thank . . .T-Thank you Sir. . .That was the closest I've ever been from defeat. . ."The old, bearded man ignored every comment. . .Every wasted breath by the young man, but something made him tremble in fear.

"I can sense your Karma . . .You are riddled with the worst of the worst . . .Let me see. . .Terrible sense of direction, always lost and what's this. . .No love? . . .No family, friends or a girl in your life. . .That is indeed hell on earth."

Ryoga felt even more depressed than before, ignoring any desire to go on with his quest, but something made him stop from moving. "Wait. . .There is someone. . .A girl is firmly grasping your Aura, but she is trapped. . .Trapped within another one. . ."

Raising heartbeats made him remember the two wonderful girls in his life. The Tendo's youngest daughter full with passion and irresistible charm, or the pig trainer always looking out for the lost boy made his eyes jump from hand to hand as if they were the only options.

This time the boy forgot pain or tiredness. His attention focused at the old man. "Tell me. . .Is it . . .Akane-san? . . .Maybe Akari? . . ." Ryoga kept looking for signs telling if any of these two were destined to be part of his life, but the man stared into the empty horizon trying to clear his thoughts.

"No. . .Neither of those names ring a bell. . .This trapped girl is very fond of you. Keeps you in her mind wishing to be part of your life forever. . .The only thing I can see clearly is. . . Red. . .Yes!. . .Her hair is red."

The bandanna boy gaped, turning to stone by the stupidest of ideas from the wise man. "Old man. . .You must have the wires crossed. . .That girl doesn't exist. . .Is just a curse my rival posses. . .You can't seriously think I'm in love with a guy . . .Do you?"

The old man blinked at the unexpected bit of information, but his comment kept going on. "Young man. . .Sometimes not even gender is an obstacle for happiness or love. . .Still, that is not the meaning in you. . .You have feelings for her. . .And not him, am I not correct?"

There was no way he could answer that after being really attracted to that boy's curse. "I . . .I don't really . . ." The old man laughed vigorously. "Oh young people. . .Always thinking ahead of their time. I'm telling you young master. . .If you truly loved him or her, there would be nothing stopping you from reaching your goal."

The man stood up, walked near a hollow tree and pulled out a small gray stone. "Take this. . .Set it on your forehead and focus on your happiness." Ryoga doubted at first, but in the end he complied with his wishes. The surprise was majuscule when P-Chan jumped away from his chest.

"What . . .?" The little black piglet tilted his head uncertain by his reaction and walking near the stunned boy. "Well. . .Your curse is no more, and do you want to know the funny thing from it all?" Ryoga waited patiently for a late warning or a dumb comment about split souls or some incomplete side effect.

"He tells me how tired is to be a human. . .Can you believe it?. . .The little piglet hated being Ryoga Hibiki. . ." His laughter made no sense until he saw an angry P-Chan scoffing his demeanor towards girls the most. The fanged, new boy felt this as his major weakness.

Promptly , he ran near a stream where a splash confirmed it. . .There was no more transformation. The old man sat back on his place. "Now. . .Back to business. . .What will you do. . .Fight for this Akane-san or the other girl after getting rid of the cursed piglet in you?"

He kept thinking on his next step, leaving on his mind the first instruction given by the wise man. "Tell me. . .If I separate Ranma from his curse. . .Will there be a girl from it?" The old man felt his interest peaked by now.

"But of course. . .This is not a magical stripping curse, but . . . A re-incarnating gem. . ." This time his wonder arouse even higher. "You mean my piglet form and Ranma's curse. . .They're . . ." The man kept hanging there for a minute . . . "What! . . .Alive? . . .Of course! . . .Why do you think they call them magical pools where such and such died several thousand years ago? . . .Ay Ay! . . .This generation gets dumber by the day . . ."

P-Chan nodded confirming his own notion. The boy's face beamed from the news like he never shone before. "Than. . ."She" is the one for me . . .Right?" The old man looked down, saddened by his Aura again. "Well. . .Not if you don't hurry. . .Seems your friend is about to receive a fatal lesson in arrogance and he might be stuck with her for the rest of his life. . ."

The old geezer turned around ignoring any attempt to heed any other word. Ryoga felt the urgency and followed his heart, waving a farewell and jumping into the abyss. The boy meditated about the redheaded girl ignoring the increasing speed spiraling him to the bottom.

From within his shirt the little black piglet blinked at the boy's rushed decision only to see him reply with a shrugging shoulder. "Hey . . .You were stuck with me all this time . . .Trust me at least this once. . ." The piglet rolled his eyes and let him take the lead.

At a few feet away from touching ground, his happiness made him release a fit of emotion very close to depression, but positive this time. . .The pride to be with the one he really loved hidden among his rival made him explode into a Shishi-Hokodan so strong, it actually slowed his descent and gave him the needed push forward.

"Bwee . . .Bwe, Bwee? . . ." Ryoga smiled back at him, reassuring his feelings. "Of course I love her. . .Stupid Ranma keeps flaunting her enchants in front of me so indecently . . .I need to stop him before he ends up doing worse."

In Nerima, the celebration went ahead. The second wedding between Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome left his other girlfriends with no chance to fight back. The girl pushed him to explain his feelings towards Ukyo and his loathing desire to stay away from the Amazons.

Everything seemed in place that day. . .Everything except for the last guest to the Tendo residence. Sanzenin Mikado walked into the house with a piece of paper, ready to deliver it to the boy only. Ranma couldn't forget the most humiliating demonstration in front of his bride no less when he kissed him in the rink. He awaited impatiently for the boy to finish his business and leave. "So Mikado. . .What's this 'bout?"

"Ranma Saotome. . .I heard the news of your engagement and there is only one request in my mind." The boy delivered the piece of paper from his hands to his. Ranma saw the enormous price on the list. "What's this?"

"Well. . .This is my wedding gift of course. . .I hope you'll be happy for the rest of your life. . .You can get the boxes on pier twenty-one near Nerima bay. . ." The boy bowed at the Tendo girl and walked outside the place.

Nabiki stared at the description on the crates and her eyes ogled on every pricey item written in it. "Ranma. . .We could make a fortune re-selling these . .Think about it. . .I'm even willing to cut 60 - 40 . . ." Both teenagers sweat dropped knowing well who was going to get the forty percent.

"Nah. . .This is a gift an' I'm getting' it for the party. . ." As usual, the Saotome heir asked every male in the family to help him carry several crates of expensive bottles, only to be denied by a lazy father and a busy father in law.

The boy kept walking to the outskirts of town looking for the right pier until finding it besides a bar. "Well . . .It figures. . .To get bottles of expensive alcohol is to go near a bar . . .Oh well . . ." The boy entered the lowly lit tavern, many men had scars and their faces showed life's hard mistreatment.

"So! . . .What do we have here . . ." The big man saw a tiny, young man holding a blue piece of paper up high in the air. Most men saw the signal and they crowded around the martial artist. "Well if it isn't the groom. . .Boys! . . .We have "our man" for the party." Everyone laughed and cheered making the pigtailed boy cheer with them.

"Son . . .Mikado sent his regards and hopes this gift will be of your liking. . .Everyone! Get ready for the main celebration." Ranma saw how the old men filled with tattoos fought alongside a barrel with a strong smell, and blinked at one of them when he offered a mug full with the drink.

"Go ahead young one. . .Is bad luck to refuse a sailor and besides. . .A married man, is a happy man. . ." The pigtailed boy accepted the mug and drank it easily enough. Away from his back, other men moved a suspicious green bottle from the back of the cabinet to where he celebrated.

Not too far from the pier, a tired fanged boy walked near the ships when his mind alerted him from something. He guided his steps with the cold, damp metal fence until meeting three big men chatting a few yards away.

"C'mon guys. . .That brat sent by the rich boy arrived at the bar. . .He said this idiot can transform into a beautiful girl with cold water. . .This time we can have our sweet time and make everything we want. . .According to that boy, he acts foolish when teased with pride and if we go too far. . .Warm water should change him back into a boy. . ."

The three men laughed diabolically walking away with a question made from one sailor to the next. "Hey man. . .Why do you think this rich kid hates this brat so much . . .?" The bigger man laughed even louder at the answer.

"Apparently, he transformed into this chick and let himself be kissed by that rich boy. . .When Mikado knew who he really was and figured he kissed another boy. . .Well, that pretty much says it all. . .In my opinion if he was a girl at the time. . .I couldn't care less."

Ryoga kept walking until seeing the men entering the illuminated bar. When he peeked through the window, a cheering pigtailed boy toasted with the twenty or so sailors. The one behind the bar calmed the cheerful atmosphere, focusing on the several empty mugs and prepared to speak.

"Young man . . .This is the most important time of your life. . .Now!. . .A toast for the smartest, bravest groom in all Japan! . . ." Ryoga managed to see one of the sailors slipping some kind of powder in the mug given to the boy.

"Cheers! . . ." Ranma figured he was old enough to drink and with the crowd imposing on him, the last he wanted was to refuse . . .So, the mug turned upside down, pouring gulp after gulp away inside the sheepish boy.

Ryoga face-palmed hoping he would sense the danger, but it was true. . .His greatest weakness was always his damn pride. He sneaked carefully to the back door, waiting for the opportunity to grab him and pull him away, carefully setting P-Chan on the outside window sill.

"Stay here . . .I don't want to worry about two problems with all these morons." The black piglet agreed, running behind a bucket filled with water and waiting for the gathering to dissipate. The fanged boy saw how Ranma became easily inherited fearing the little time he had left to act.

Everything stopped when the sailors stared at the tumbling boy, holding from one of the wooden beams with his hands. "W-What the hell? . . ." The smiles turned into desire and lust when the man behind the bar doused him with cold water, accentuating her new chest through her damp red blouse.

Howling and loud steps made the girl carefully walk back, against the wall. "W-Wait. . .What the hell are you thinkin' . . .?" The men's eyes turned dark and their hands found the right target when her blouse was ripped, next her pants pulled. . .The only piece left were the male shorts which flew away with ease.

Ranma tried to fight back but whatever they poured kept her from articulating any coherent movement. Her trembling eyes finally realized the terrible mistake. "Wait you can' do this! . . .I ain't a girl. . .Just. . .J-Just let me explain. . ."

The grossing sensation to be grabbed by foreign, calloused hands me her fight as best she could. Although her desire to escape kept her alive, that same feeling bore deep within her mind. "_Damn it! . . .They're touching me there. . .No! . . .I feel strange an' they keep grabbin' everywhere. . ."_

Her stomach made flips from the disgusting inappropriate touch, her eyes brimmed with fear to be used that way and tossed outside like a common prostitute. . .To be even pregnant from an innumerable group of strangers.

"Oh beautiful . . .We know you ain't a real girl. . .That's why we are goin' all out until morning . . .Then, we will change you back and no one will be the wiser. . ." Her tears finally threatened to spill. Ranma felt the need to escape, but there was no where to go or what to do, she just closed her eyes and awaited the rape.

The first thing they did was to force her mouth, filling it with even more liquor. The warm liquid made her gag, making the other men laugh at her desperation. "Easy darling. . .We don' want you to drown. . .We have plenty of use to that pretty body of yours."

Ranma panicked and tried to resist only to be grabbed forcibly by several men. The bandanna boy couldn't wait any longer, feeling the rushing indignation given to his friend. In a flash of anger, Ryoga lifted a big crate, throwing it through the window.

Some gasped fearing the police. . .Others turned to the origin from the throwing object angrily at the one making the fuzz, but what happened next made them feel at ease again. Another young boy about the same age than the redheaded girl walked into the bar demanding his own justice.

"You try to lay a finger on him and you're dead! . . ." The sailors stared at the damage but failed to see the danger, laughing at the new addition. "That was impressive boy. . .But nothin' a couple of guys can do too. . .Go away or join us. . .This pretty thing can satisfy all of us. . ."

Ryoga snarled at him, grabbing the metallic bar and pushing it against them. The artificial barricade was enough to push them away far enough for him to grab the naked redhead and jump away from the place. Ranma stared scared at the boy carrying her away, but something felt familiar. . .Those fangs.

"R-Ryoga? . . .Is that you?" The boy had no time to answer, afraid to just run in circles back at the angry mob. After a few seconds, they arrived to an abandoned pier where there was nothing between them and the massive fences obstructing their escape.

Voices told him of their enemies closing in on them forcing Ryoga to think on his feet. The redhead felt the hot temperature in her body thanks to that drug still in her system. When they hid on top of a pile made of tarps, the girl lunged at him, kissing him passionately.

Surprise was the least of his worries when her lips made him deepened the kiss even more. Ranma felt the need to caress and run her hands all over the boy, when her exploration took her inside his pants, Ryoga jumped away from the girl.

"Damn it Ranma. . .I could kill you right now, but I know is the drug making you do that." The girl kept asking for his arms and his kisses, but the boy buried her into the pile of tarps, making sure she was covered.

"Ok. . .Stay here and don't make a sound. . .I promise I'll get you out of this mess. . ." The girl's pouting face begged one last time. The boy rolled his eyes and crouched again, kissing her with the feverish desire burning in the girl.

The two dozen men arrived to the place they were sure the boy and girl had run to. "C'mon out brat!. . .Give us that girl and nothin' will happen to you."

From besides the pile a lone, young boy walked near the group. "You better kill me if you want, but your not getting near her. . ." His pose made them know of his knowledge in martial arts, but still they scoffed demeaning his efforts.

"Look at us brat. . .You may take on five or ten. . .But by the time your done, the rest of us will take you apart. . . What's even worse for you is our background. . .We are not fighters like you, but we know about fights and endurance is branded in our lives. . .Let's see how far can you go. . ."

The fight became enraged from beginning to finish. Ryoga managed to take most of them down thanks to his massive strength, but what the leader said was true. At some point, their punches became stronger and faster. Ryoga felt the tired muscles on his back and arms screaming from the pain but he never gave up on Ranma.

"Fine brat. . .I didn' want to go this far, but you deprived us from our girl . . .So this is personal . . .Prepare to die. . ." The fanged, tired boy saw how the other fifteen men pulled wooden bats and metal pipes, sharing them in between.

The next assault brought him to the last silent comment the old, wise man gave him before leaving. He never cared for understanding it or even pay any attention to it, but the sordid blows to his head made him fill those words strangely.

"_What will you do for her . . .Are you willing to die for your soul mate?"_ Nothing but blood and a deformed body laid on the disturbed ground. From the mixture of dirt, oil and the red fluid, a small smile tugged on his lips.

"I . . .I-I will die for her. . .Yes . . .I guess I would." Several hours passed until Akane arrived to the scene where the police found the broken body of a young man. The girl ran at him, fighting between looking at the remains or run away.

Suddenly her eyes opened and her whaling cries made Soun and Genma rush close by. "Dad! . . .Is Ryoga. . .T-That bandanna! . . .It is Ryoga . . ." The girl hugged her father, crying bitterly at the state on the boy.

A male nurse walked near the medical forensic, reporting his findings. "Sir. . .Apparently the boy has all his body broken, but amazingly he's still alive. . ." The man gaped at the severity of his injuries and doubted him, going to check for himself.

He walked back to the family and assured them of the patient. "He is indeed alive, we are transporting him to the central hospital in Nerima ward." He walked away until stopping and turning around quizzically. "By the way. . .He keeps mentioning "pile" . . .Any idea about this Miss Tendo?"

The girl felt distraught by her friend, but Ranma finally fell in her radar. "Wait! . . .Where is Ranma? . . .He was suppose to be here yesterday." The girl searched with her vision until it stopped on the pile of tarps. "There! . . .Please, help me everyone."

The nurses rushed at the pile, excavating every piece of heavy plastic covers until a strain of red made them re-double their efforts. After everything was cleared, Ranma in female form and naked laid unconscious underneath all the materials.

She was rushed too, but after the medical examiner told them she was Ok, just drugged, Soun requested him to leave her to the family. Akane saw in slow motion how her life crumbled from the merry go around shenanigans to the cruel mistress reality really was.

When they arrived, Dr. Tofu used natural remedies and acupuncture to push the drug effects away from the girl. In her mind, another war raged with the recent facts. She dreamt just like he did when Kuno declared his love for the boy.

This time though, there were fragmented pieces floating in the dream. Ranma saw how weird and dark hands grabbed her, taking her clothing apart and laying perverted touching all over her body. The sensation escalated when a single hand rubbed between her legs forcing her body to arch in disgust.

The redhead woke up at the physical touch of a male hand on her back, jumping away and against the wall with her eyes firmly set on the man. "Calm down Ranma. . .You went through a very traumatic experience but you are in the care of your family. . ."

The girl stared at each one of the presents until moving slowly back to her bed. The shape of her distressed conduct meant nothing when the same tired exertion made the girl fall asleep again. This time the dream came even harder.

This time, Ranma saw someone else grabbing her and touching the most intimate places in her female body. . .Someone close to her. . . The face on her assaulter took the form with a bandanna holding his hair and a smiling face with fangs. "R-Ryoga. . .N-No . . .Stop! . . .It's me. . .Don' you dare grabbin' me there. . .P-Please stop! . . .Don' . . .!"

The girl woke again from the nightmare looking only at the little Tendo by the bed. "Easy Ranma. . .You are safe . . ." The blue haired girl stroke her red hair noticing the girl calming down. "Yes. .That's better. . .Dr. Tofu is gone for the day, but he'll be back tomorrow. . .Ahem . . ."

Ranma composed herself on the bed and changed her sights away from the other girl. . .Into the wall. "What? . . .Are you goin' to make fun of me for cryin' in my sleep?" The girl felt a pang, thinking on all their fights. This time she kept quiet until the girl got up and ran at the bathroom.

A male Ranma walked back and lay on the bed, resting from the terrible ordeal. Akane stared silently until daring to ask him again. "Ranma . . .What about Ryoga . . .W-Why were you talking about him?" The boy's eyes turned red, tightening his balled fists in ire.

"Akane. . .He was there . . .All those men tried to use me. . .They . . .T-They made me drunk an' poured somethin' on my drink, but the one leading them was Ryoga. . .I . . .I saw him . . ." The girl refused to believe it. She got up and walked away from the pigtailed boy disturbed by the accusation.

"It can't be . . .Ranma . . .Are you sure?" The boy nodded angrily trying to forget the incident, but his mind kept rolling back to those broken memories. "Yes . . .I remember "him" kissin' me an' grabbing me places. . .Then, I heard the bartender sayin' something to him . . .Somethin' like . . . join us. . .This pretty thing can satisfy all of us."

Akane felt sick, running to the bathroom and emptying her stomach. She came back after cleaning and washing, afraid to keep prodding on the boy. When she entered the room, Ranma was crying quietly without even noticing.

The boy saw how the tears wouldn't stop running down, he snarled even louder and stood up, getting dressed to go out. "W-Where are you going?" The boy fixed his shirt and pants, walking away from her. "To kill that bastard. . .He is goin' to wish he was dead when I'm done with him . . ."

"You don't have to . . .He is in the hospital right now. . .The doctors. . ." Ranma kept waiting for the rest of his enemy's diagnostic, but the girl feared finishing the sentence. "He. . .He is laying down unconscious within an inch of his life. . .Ranma. . .There has to be a mistake."

The pigtailed boy restarted his walk, disappearing into the night. The girl ran to the only person in the family capable to not only understand but to give advice about any situation. "Nee-Chan . . .What can I do. Ranma is out of control thanks to those men and I'm sure Ryoga-kun is not to blame."

The oldest Tendo sat besides the concerned girl, patiently appraising the situation. "Akane-Chan. Think for one moment about his feelings, he was a trapped girl among brute, merciless men looking to satisfy their sexual needs."

"I'm afraid Ryoga-kun is not like them, but he has done questionable things to him. That enchanted rod comes to mind. . .And Ranma-kun seems to tease him a lot. . .I'm not ruling over his fault, I just want you to think as Ranma's future wife. . ."

The girl saw everything that night, from the tent incident where he had Ranko laying down and naked from her waist up until the last part on Furinkan grounds, declaring how he felt to the pigtailed boy. "I admit he has done a few blunders, but think about Ranma's own behavior towards men."

"He teases, accepts treats and lead them to believe on his innocent female face. . .Only to mess with their minds and laugh at their ashamed looks. . .I don't know. . .If Ryoga wanted to do something like that, he would have done so before and alone. . .He is too prideful to accept any kind of help. . ." Both girls went their own way, leaving the question unanswered and focusing on the problem at hand.

The night showed no signs of disturbance from a quiet neighborhood, the hospital opened for everyone but the teen always preferred the hard way when entering a place like this. Ranma easily escalated all ten floors from window to window until perching outside that dark room.

There was nothing but a bed in the middle of the place, and a beeping machine plugged directly to the boy's breathing system with wires attached on his chest. When the pigtailed boy opened and entered, his movements made no sound alerting the other sleeping boy. Ranma stared at the patient completely bandaged from head to toe wondering about his injuries.

When the door opened and the click of the light went off, a doctor and a nurse walked at Ryoga's side studying his case. "Nurse Tabashi, if the preliminary tests are correct, this boy will be a nuisance. We need to make Mr. Soun responsible for his well being or it will harm the hospital's economy. . .Unless we do the humane thing for him and stop the respirator."

The nurse kept writing every note, nodding slightly at his employer's orders. The man stared at the young patient while shaking his head negatively. "I'm sorry kid. . .I'm afraid you won't be here for too long. . ." Ranma felt a raging fight in his mind. He probably tried to abuse of him, but what if he didn't? . . .The boy walked from the lavatory crying and begging for his life.

"Oh please! . . .Don' take him away. . .He is the only man I ever known. . ." The surprised nurse gaped trying to see where the redheaded girl came from. The doctor acted more energetic though. "Young lady. . .Where do you come from and why were you hiding?"

"I wasn't hidin' . . .I've been here all day an' I went to wash for a second. . .But, why do you want to unplug him?" The man shuddered at a possible lawsuit fearing even more legal problems that he could handle. "Miss. . .He is in a coma from the severe beating a few days ago. . .Even if he recuperates from that, he will be in a vegetative state. . .Do you know the kind of hell it is to not move, talk or interact with others? . . .If it's my decision . . .I think the sanest option is to let him die. . ."

Her blue eyes trembled at the uncertainty of it all. She had to do something . . .Anything. "Please. . .Call my uncle, he is the man reporting the incident. . .Uncle Tendo will take care of him. . ." The doctor nodded slowly, walking away from the girls.

The nurse reaffirmed her decision as the most compassionate of all, leaving her behind with Ryoga. Ranma stared at the only visible portion on his face. His closed eyes furrowed every now and then like if he was dreaming something terrible.

"Don' worry buddy. . .I'll get you better, then, I'll find out what you really were doin' there." The girl moved a plastic chair closer and sat the rest of the night contemplating the boy's spasms. Morning came and a serious Tendo family walked into the room. The girl ran at the redhead, making sure she didn't do anything wrong.

"Ranma! . . .H-How is he? . . ." The rest of the family walked closer and heard the girl talk. "It's bad Akane. . .I came last night ready to pound him into oblivion when the doc entered and talked 'bout disconnecting him. . .Letting him die . . .They told me if he survives, most likely he'll be a vegetable."

Akane gasped, moving her hands to her lips astonished by the news. Soun felt bad for the boy accepting him into the house for the rest of his recuperation. Ranma assured him about his new guest. "Mr. Tendo. . .I swear, I'll find a way to solvent the money. . .I . . .I will do anythin' . . ."

The rest smiled and accepted his good wishes. A few hours later, the doctor let them take him home with the relief of the respirator off. "Mr. Tendo. . .I believe he can breathe on his own now. . .His expenses should be minimum after all. . .Just be mindful and let time heal him further." The patriarch agreed and they left. On the house, a few sacrifices had to be made. Akane agreed to live with Kasumi while her bed worked as the boy's resting room.

Ranma made sure to keep an eye on him everyday, from fixing the place to cleaning him. He learned to cope with a sleeping fanged boy saying nothing. . .Doing nothing. "Damn Ryoga. . .What did you do that night there? . . .I must know. . .Even if I go again and force the truth out of them."

The boy walked away cursing his luck and seeing him unmoving, with his only sign of life raising and lowering his chest. Several days passed with no change. Akane looked tired from the worry and her fiancé's grumpy attitude towards all the others outside the house made the situation even more complicated about his mental health.

The regular mishaps with Kuno stopped being funny, Shampoo tried to cheer him up on her own way only to be pushed away by his depression. . .Ukyo still hated his guts from the marriage proposal's fight so she never looked for him again.

Akane decided from the traumatic experience to stop the wedding for good. Her boyfriend began to show signs of loneliness and apathy towards her as a female, giving the idea of a deeper scar in his mind. Akane accepted the facts, moving back and begging her father to cancel the engagement for the good of the boy.

"What you ask me is hard Akane-Chan. . .This is the point for everything. The reason why Ranma and his father have lived among us for so long and the mission to unite the schools." The girl's brown eyes plead with devotion as a friend to the young teen.

"I know dad, don't you think I don't love him? But can't you see how disturbed he's become? . . .He almost killed Kuno the other day when he sneaked and hugged him, there were no reports against him because the one causing the problem was Sempai, but he is extremely distraught. . .I will not push him into something he is not ready. . ."

The man saw the boy as a son in time, but what the girl commented rang true after all. "Fine dear. . .The marriage is postponed for now. . .We'll see in later."

Even with the young teens help, the house was a dirty place full of dust so the only left to safeguard the cleanliness was the oldest daughter. That day, Kasumi dusted all over the place after doing laundry and preparing supper.

The girl walked upstairs to check on the sleeping boy, when a sudden motion made her turn and look at a sitting teenager resting in the room. . .He wasn't talking or trying to walk out of the bed, he just observed his surroundings attentively.

"Ryoga-Kun! . . .Is so nice to see you better. . .The doctor said you would be sick a lot longer, but I knew you would react quicker than that. . ." The girl kept waiting for his polite demeanor or his apologetic self after being treated, but nothing happened for a while.

The boy kept looking at her eyes. . .Not her face or any other place, making her nervous and blushing from the stare. "R-Ryoga-kun. . .Are you Ok?" The boy nodded letting her know he understood what she was saying but nothing else.

That afternoon he got up and walked around with her help. Both were received by Soun and Genma playing Shogi on the living room. He slowly sat on the couch, staring at everyone's eyes, fixing his gaze puzzled by something.

Outside Furinkan high school, the Saotome boy ran out trying to ignore the swordsman and his girlfriend's calling. "Ranma! . . .Where are you going? . . .We need to go back home. . .Dad called, Ryoga is awake! . . ."

The boy heard that but his mind never left that question away. His mind kept circling around what happened that night on the bar and if Ryoga had anything to do with the brawl. At three in the afternoon it wasn't supposed to be many sailors or so he thought before entering the inn.

The moment he went in, several objects were scattered all over the place. Sure enough the metallic bar was no where to be found but what made him shake in anger were those eyes. . .Some of the men stared back at the boy with those hungry, malicious eyes.

"Well, well . . .Seems the pretty boy has come to reward us with his girl's presence. . .Please pretty boy, come in. . ." Ranma flared in anger making his appearance even more fearsome. He expected scared, cowardly men running with the tails between their legs, but it was far from it.

"Don't swear it boy. . .The moment your friend showed his strength we knew what kind of fighters you are. . .An' the best part is what many can do against one. . ." The man smiled when a sharp metallic tip stuck on the pigtailed boy's neck.

Ranma pulled a dart away, staring with his now blurry vision at their setup. "D-Damn . . .This ain't fair. . ." Once again, his arrogance played a cruel trick on him. The bucket poured on him was ice cold water, leaving the confused girl dripping wet and staring at her only exit being blocked by more men.

"Ok guys. . .We can do her three at the same time, then one every ten or so minutes and at the end all together!" Everyone laughed comically while her clothes flew like they were never on the girl. She scoffed a careless smile their way and her eyes began to turn into that gray color you see after being used that way.

Her shaking fear came back with even more force this time. All the sensations to be abused sexually and those hands running through her body made her queasy to no end. "_W-Why did I come? . . .Wasn't I safe from this hell? . . .Ryoga. . .P . . .P-Please . . .I need you . . .I. . . man! their hands are so cold an' it hurts . . .It hurts so much . . ."_

* * *

On the other side of town, Akane ran crying at the house. She fell on Ryoga's lap after her father asked about the problem. "D-Dad. . .Ranma left angry in a rush. . .I think he went back to that bar trying to find out what happened. . .What can we do . . .?"

The fanged boy stared at the distressed girl's eyes full of tears, but something called his attention. He directed his sight to the wall, trying to understand the visions. The same girl was being cruelly attacked like before. . .He had to do something. . .Anything. . .

Ryoga stood up and began to run out of the house and into the city. Akane knew where he was going, begging her dad and Ranma's father to follow him. The boy never stopped, asked for directions or got lost. There was only one picture in his mind. . .Nothing else mattered.

Some of the pedestrians heard the sound of broken bones crack from somewhere. An old woman saw how a young man running for dear life left a trial of big, red droplets all over the street. "Someone help! . . .That boy is hurt . . .He is bleeding . . ."

When the tall man took a hold of the redhead's waist, his position aimed at the devastating act destroying any young girl's life. There was nothing Ranma could do but to curse his stupid pride and take the punishment. Pleading meant nothing but pure enjoyment for her captors, making the situation a way to show her how weak the curse can really be.

This time the drug did nothing to mess with her senses. She saw and experienced every bit of torture with the only handicap on her arms and legs. "That's right little girl. . .The drug is meant to paralyze you . . .You will learn to love a man even if you are one. . ."

His lips came closer and closer to the girl's soft ones. There was nothing else to stop him until a crash made them bare their teeth in ire. "You!. . .You will not take our beautiful prize again. . .You may had saved her the last time, but rest assured. . .Death will be too sweet for you this time."

In that second Ranma learned Ryoga never abused him or tried to. . .He actually saved him from those men, and two. . .This boy looked differently from the Ryoga she knew. Men lunged at him with pipes and bats all over again ready to send him to hell.

This time, something changed. Ryoga never tried to actually harm them before, only scared them away. The boy avoided every hit, pulling their weapons away and bending every limb crossing his path. Broken arms, legs and backs made most of the sailors howl in horror at the tremendous killer instinct from the demon.

Some men lain on the floor with their arms completely bent on the opposite way, broken on several parts, but the boy ignored the scene, he kept walking slowly against the only man holding the girl in position. Ranma tried to make him stop after feeling the hatred, but she couldn't talk either.

"S-Stand back . . .Don' even move or I'll take the most precious thing away from your girlfriend. . .I'll destroy the gift I'm sure you're after . . .J-Just stay away!" The boy was devoid of any emotion after seeing the beautiful redhead imprisoned and ready to be raped on top of the man.

"Y . . .Y-You will not harm her . . .She is . . .He . . .She is my friend. . ." Before the man could do a thing, Ryoga moved just as fast as Ranma's speed. The fanged fury managed to grab the man's neck tightly and peel him away from his victim before he could muster another word.

Ranma fell in a thud to the floor seeing how the man was pinned against the wall with his face turning purple by the second. Akane and her father arrived to the place in that precise moment witnessing the devastation caused by the teen.

The girl saw all the painful men hollering for help and mercy, but what made her go pale was the teenager strangling someone on the far back. She rushed at Ranma, covering her with her sweater and than, walking towards him.

"Ryoga-Kun . . .Please. . .Let him go. . .You saved her . . .Y-You saved Ranma. . .You can let him go. . ." The bandanna boy kept pressing, making the man pass out after the second application of pressure. "N-No . . .He tried to abuse her . . .She is my friend and . . .And more. . .The wise man told me so . . .I must give my life for her . . .Nothing else matters."

With heavy huffing, the redhead barely could move, walking slowly and trying not to tumble back to the ground. The girl used stools and turned tables until reaching him. "Ryoga. . .I . . .I'm fine. . .S-See? . . .There is nothin' to worry 'bout . . .Leave him alone . . .Y-You saved me. . .You really did it . . .P-Please . . .Let him go . . .C'mon buddy . . ."

Pure rage met those blue eyes. The wise man told him about the unnecessary need to care for genders if love was present, but what he saw in them was a friend. . .Someone who stuck by him on every turn, despite certain stupid tricks. Still, her gaze was enough to calm his thirst for revenge and murder, leaving his mind in blank with only one objective.

Ryoga let go of him, turning around while never loosing sight of those captivating eyes. The teenager suddenly lifted her bridal style and took her to the only spot free of the captors, sitting on the ground with Ranma on top. The redhead did nothing to fight him off, she hugged him by the neck and rested her head on his chest . . .Numb from the effects of the dart and the attack.

Akane's heart tried to brake by the vision, but she grabbed her chest and walked, slowing down her pace and staring at the most peaceful face Ranma had in a long time. She was at peace in the arms of someone who demonstrated true love no matter if they were something else inside. The girl's tear ran at the same time she crossed the door outside the bar.

The police arrived only to confirm the twenty-five men scattered all over the place with their broken bodies and a boy and girl in the center of them all. The boy had the redhead on his lap, holding her tight and looking into the distance, devoid of any feeling or notion of his surroundings.

They were taken back to the Tendo house, where Akane took care of the girl on her bed, Ryoga sat at their side staring firmly at the wall. "Ranma . . .How could you be so reckless to go in there again. . .You could have been raped this time. . .Good thing Ryoga-kun knew how to get in time. . ."

The redhead wasn't even looking at the girl, but at the lost boy who only looked away and tilted his head from side to side. "I had to Akane. . .I needed to know if Ryoga did somethin' . . ." The blue haired girl waited for her verdict when a shameful Ranko admitted her mistake.

"He didn' . . .He actually faced them all trying to save me. . .And did it again, I . . .I owe him more than my life you know? . . .He sacrificed everythin' for me an' I blamed him for all . . ." The girl looked to the other side, avoiding eye contact with her nurse.

"I knew he would never do something so vile. . .He may say how much he hates you, but in the end Ryoga-kun is like me. . .All bark and still loving your worthless hide." The girl moved back and stared at the blushing girl.

"A. . .Akane. . .You think he loves me? . . .I . . . I don' know what to say. . ." The girl shrugged and changed the damp cloth from her forehead. "What can I tell you. . .I have found him in compromising positions with you and you tease him so much I don't doubt of your mutual feelings, but I want to be part of your life. . .Is he going to be my strongest rival for your love?"

The girl kept blinking trying to piece everything together. "I . . .I don' know. . .I would want you to be with me. . .But he gave it all. . .You tell me, what should I do. . ." The girl cleared some strains of hair from her face and looked sweetly at her.

"Is up to you. . .I will fight for you, but if he wins, I wish you the best. . .There is no greater opponent than the one who gives his life for love. . .If it was me, maybe I would have fall for him just for that. . ." Ranma chuckled at the close call if Ryoga had told her anything about his feelings in the past, yet, what she said was true.

He always stuck for him and defended her honor in battle. If there was a time to think about a serious commitment, that would be after this declaration of love. The girl looked at him. . .Lost in who knows where in his mind.

"What should I do buddy? . . .Are you really in love with me? Or we are imaginin' things. . ." As if in cue, the boy turned and stared at those blue eyes, smiling nervously at the girl. Ranma smiled back and they shared that moment together. "Guess I'll take that as a yes. . ."

The next day, Ranma came from the bathroom in male form. The bruises were still there reminding him of his terrible choices in life. The boy saw how the teenager with the bandanna sat besides the tree, outside the patio. "Hey man. . .How're you doin' . . .?"

The boy tilted his head quizzing his new friend. Akane arrived with them sharing a big plate with watermelon slices. The girl sat in between and gave one to the confused teen. Ryoga received it, smiling and giving the first signs of intelligence.

"T-Thank you . . ." Both teens gasped and cheered for the boy. "Ryoga buddy! . .You can talk . . .How? . . .When were you able to?" The boy looked to the ground and didn't say a word. "Oh. . .There must be times when he gets it back. . ."

"No . . .I . . .I can always talk, but. . .But . . ." Ranma fixated his sight concerned with the boy's questioning look. "What is it. . .Tell me. . .You can tell me, we are family . . ." Ryoga tried to articulate his thoughts and express them coherently.

"Your eyes. . .Your eyes are like "hers" . . .W-Where is she?" Akane felt the reason for the boy's concern relying the idea to the pigtailed boy. "Ranma. . .I think he doesn't remember you or the curse . . .He sees your curse in your eyes, but she is not here . . ."

Ranma accepted the idea and kept Ryoga straight in front of him while grabbing a cup with water. "Ryoga. . .It's me. . .She is right in here buddy. . ." The boy poured the cold water, activating the curse and as soon as the redhead popped into view, the boy beamed a smile filled with happiness.

"Yes! . . .There you are. . ." Ryoga stood up and held Ranma's hands carefully, making him blush before Akane. "A-Are you Ok Miss. . .They. . .T-They didn't hurt you right?" Ranko took a step back from the feeling of being cared for, turning between him and her fiancée.

"Akane. . .What should I do . . ." The girl giggled and, using a firm hand, pushed the boy ahead making them bump together. Ryoga felt the warm of her lips and he begged for a tiny kiss with his eyes. "M-May I? . . ." Ranma trembled uncontrollably but nodded anyway at his request.

The kiss was soft, unlike he ever felt before. "No matter what happens. . .I will always give my life for you." Ryoga walked back inside while a deep, romantic sigh made Ranma stare ashamedly at Akane. "Why are you sighin' . . .He . . .Kissed me . . .Ain't that somethin' perverted?"

"If it was someone else yes, but I know Ryoga means well and . . .Well. . .It was so romantic. . .I practically melted by that scene. . .Tell me you didn't fall for him . . ." Ranma could not believe it. . .Her Fiancée accepting another boy as her rival and even encouraging him to get friendlier.

"I . . .I didn' know you were Ok with this. . .I thought you wanted to try somethin' with me. . ." The girl chuckled, standing up and beginning to leave. "I do, but I am learning to understand you. . .Male Ranma and Female Ranma. . .And don't blame me. . .You were the one starting all this mess with your teasing."

The redhead pondered sternly about her feelings that afternoon. If Saturday was a day to rest, this one became the busiest for the girl. Ranma walked upstairs to meet the young guest and to search her feelings in his lost mind. When she opened the door, a boy stood against the wall, staring at nothing.

"R-Ryoga? . . .Can I come in?" The girl walked close to him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bed. "Tell me Ryoga . . .What do you feel for me . . .?" This was the only time when the boy came alive and ran his finger by the curves of her face.

"You are my everything. . .I have loved you from the very beginning . . .Ever since we met I saw those eyes and I refused to accept defeat, but you had beaten me already . . .I'm sorry if you are a boy. . .I really am . . .I guess I need to leave this place or I'll keep dishonoring you."

He turned around trying to move out of the room, but the girl stopped him from doing so. "No! . . .I ain't leaving you like this. . .You showed me more than friendship . . .You gave it all an' I want this . . .Can you understand it? . . .I want to try this."

The girl fought the desire to kiss him back, since her male inhibitions are part of herself no matter how hard she wants to dash them away. She instead hugged him tightly, showing the closest she could muster as an affectionate demonstration of love.

Ryoga accepted the hug until a bright white light encompassed them both. When Ranma looked on his chest, a tiny bead pinned to a cord hanging from his neck lighted brightly between them. "W-What's that man?" The boy saw it sparkle, smiling at his luck.

"I . . .I can't remember how I got it, but someone very wise told me it would light when I get near my true love . . .H-He told me to use it as a guide to find . . .You." That was the last piece of the puzzle. Ranko gasped and her smile grew even bigger. "That's what happened that night. . .You somehow found me in that bar thanks to that bead . . .That's why you were there to save me. . .R-Ryoga . . .I . . .I don' know what to say . . .I really want to be part of your life. . .Do you think we can win this fight? . . .Everyone will be against us . . .After all, we ain't exactly "man an' woman" . . .?"

The boy didn't care for that. The white light made those blue eyes stand out even more, making the boy's own tremble with pride. "Y-Your eyes. . .They are so beautiful and they tell me of you . . .I don't know if you are "him" or really you, but I love you all the same. . ."

Ranko tried to resist to the idea of being with another man. There was a nagging sensation in the back of her head about a missing part in all this, so the girl accepted one more kiss from the boy and left the room feeling at peace for the moment.

The Tendo girl saw her leave Ryoga's room, making her chest hurt again. Akane got caught unexpectedly by the boy turned girl when she whispered to no one in particular. "Am I doing the right thing? . . .I do love him and I don't want to loose him from my life . . ."

"You won't 'kane . . ." The girl jumped from the comment, trying to get angry, but failing miserably. "R-Ranma . . .You scared me . . .I . . .I didn't mean anything by it . . .I was just." The pigtailed girl chuckled and walked with her into the kitchen.

"Don' sweat it 'kane . . .I know what you meant and I feel the same. . .Besides, there is something else goin' on here . . .Why Ryoga never did somethin' to really show me this side before. . .I know . . .I know. He told me he would never accept it, but there is somethin' missing here."

The redhead told Akane about the shining gem adorned on the boy's neck and the mention of yet, an old, wise man telling him about his true love. "So, you think Ryoga found a way to see his soul mate, taking him directly to you? . . .Well that explains that night, but it means he really loves you . . .I guess I lost . . ."

"No Akane . . .He loves me . . .But not "me" . . ." The confusing statement made the girl wonder about the meaning until Ranma told her theory. "Tell me. . .Who has teased him every single time . . .Showed him how much she cares an' acted as his fiancée, sister or girlfriend . . .?"

Akane's eyes turned the size of peas at the obvious answer. "Why . . .You of course . . ." The girl giggled and stared triumphant at the girl. "Wrong! . . .Me! . . .Don' you see? . . .He is in love with me "Ranko" . . .No with me, Ranma . . ."

A light bulb went off on the girl, making feel giddy at the explanation. "Yes! . . .That makes sense . . .But . . .How can you separate from my Ranma? . . .Aren't you stuck in the same predicament?" Both girls began to look for ways to separate the curse but something else came to mind.

"I will find a way, in the mean time we know now how to treat him . . .If it's Ok with you. . .I want to keep dating you, and he can try with Ranko . . .What do you think?" Akane was more interested in not missing the chance to win him, accepting any decision closer to her goal.

The redhead blushed, but admitted the idea had merit. "Ok, but we need to be careful an' explain it to him . . .Or else this will get into the biggest mess ever." They agreed and walked together back at his room only to find it empty.

The girls ran outside where Kasumi was hanging clean towels. "Nee-Chan . . .Have you seen Ryoga-Kun?" The elder daughter extended one more linen before answering them back with a big smile at the two girls. "Oh yeah . . .He walked by about fifteen minutes ago saying something about P-Chan in trouble . . .I assumed you were right behind him . . .Oh dear . . .He must be all alone in the city . . ."

Akane worried the most but when she saw Ranma, the girl was about to explode from the enthusiasm. "Ranma? Ryoga is lost in Nerima with no idea where to go and no memory of who he is. . .Why are you so happy . . .?"

The girl just looked away in direction to the city and showing a big smile in her face. "No reason Akane . . .No reason at all." Deep down, the point escaped Akane because it was necessary that way, but Ranma saw things for what they were.

"_You did it Ryoga . . .I don' know how, but you separated yourself from P-Chan . . .Which means you knew how to separate me from this curse . . .I need to find you and your memory back . . ." The girl ran at the Tendo's exterior threshold and waited patiently for the other girl to walk out of the house. _

"By the way Akane . . .Did you know how P-Chan came to be?" When the girl shook her head unknowingly Ranma gave her a sly look and walked away into the city after. "Oh well . . .It all started a few years ago with Ryoga an' me . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

Being owner of a restaurant was no easy task. Ukyo paced back and forth making sure everything was ready for another day when someone right next to the place changed the chef's intended routine. "Ok . . .Herbs?, check . . . Sauces and flour, Check . . ." The list kept going about top ingredients which had to be the freshest around and the cleanliness mandatory in her own establishment.

After making sure all the seafood was accounted for and neatly stored, the girl proceeded to open the place with a big smile on her face and a positive attitude. Yet, the chef had other things in mind, most importantly her fiancé promised from childhood by his own father and his ill decision to side with the cooking challenged Akane Tendo.

The clientele ranged from businessmen to merchants ready to taste the best Okonomiyaki in Japan and to complement the pretty cook preparing it. This morning however other guest arrived unannounced. The girl handling a spatula with great skill blinked when a boy walked by wearing a familiar bandanna.

"Hey! . . .Sugar, what are you doing here so early? . . .Shouldn't you be getting ready to pound on that worthless friend of yours?" The boy had a scared looking face while holding the light post for dear life. Ryoga stared intently trying to make sure the girl was talking to him before he could ask her for a favor.

"Excuse me Miss. . .I seem to be lost . . .Somewhere . . .And for some strange reason I go places I don't intend to." The teenager hugged the post desperately trying to make his point stand out. "I wish I could walk in your restaurant, but if I let go I might end up far away."

The girl rolled her eyes, walking at his side and grabbing him by his arm. "C'mon sugar . . .I'll help you this once, but the day is about to start and Sunday is one of the busiest times around here for me." Both walked in and Ukyo sat him on a table on the far back, just to be sure he wouldn't get lost.

The boy saw how the girl skillfully handled customer after customer while cooking and serving the food. She, on the other hand, looked how the boy stared dumbly at her moves making her nervous at the same time. The rush of the morning gave a few minutes to breathe, so the girl sat on the same table sharing a big platter with the boy.

"Here Ryoga. . .You look hungry, were you out all night or something?" The bandanna boy accepted the meal, working fast on it while hitting his chest every now and than hoping not to choke by the speed. "I don't know . . .If I don't focus enough I tend to forget what I was doing last. . ." He kept ravaging the platter without any regard for his host.

"Wow . . . You must've hit your head or something . . .Either that or that jackass pounded you good." Ryoga stopped eating, changing his interest to her eyes . . .Studying them carefully. "Your eyes. . .They look . . .Sad. . .Sad and tired. You are not like "her" are you?"

The chef blushed looking away from the painful remark and again back at him, uncertain of his health. "You really forgot everything didn't you? . . .I wish I could be like you sugar. . .I lost him to that brute. . .After training hard all my life for him. . .Saved myself from any girl stuff or boys just for him and what do I get? . . .A kick on my rear and a "Let's stay friends Ucchan." invitation . . ."

The girl cleaned her eyes from any tear induced by that jerk, standing next and posing before the boy. "But that's the past . . .I will fight for the things I love and I will survive this no matter what . . ." The boy smiled, sharing the same enthusiasm with her.

"Your right . . .I must fight for my love . . .I need to find that redheaded girl and tell her how much I love her. . .I need to tell her I can't live without her . . ." The young man stood up, running exactly in the opposite side he came from and away from Nerima.

Ukyo blinked even more and lastly, furrowed her eye brows angry at the only culprit of his bad luck. "Damn Ranma . . .Not only he flirted with me, but to use "her" to seduce him and then toss him out like a doll. . .Oh, he is going to hear me whether he likes it or not . . ."

This day proved to be one of those times when the chef decided certain matters were more important than work. She closed the restaurant, left the place well lit and mustered all the courage in her to confront the boy.

That same afternoon, a tired Ranma and Akane rested on the house's entrance when a knock alerted them from a guest. The pigtailed boy ran hoping it would be Ryoga, but the only thing he saw was a giant spatula impacting on his face and sending him all the way back to where he was.

"Ranma!" Akane walked angry at the girl ready for the fight only to be pushed aside with a flour bomb. "Stay out of this Akane . . .This is between that jackass and me." Ranma stood up, looking at the girl seriously and not moving from the same spot.

"I ain't one to fight girls Ucchan . . .But if you want I can always change . . ." The spatula came out again, this time shaking from the girl's trembling hands. "I know I don't hold a candle against you Ran-Chan. . .Either in boy or girl form, but this isn't about me. . .This time you went too far and that hurts me just the same."

The boy waited for an explanation while clearing the dust from his fiancée. "What are you talkin' about Ucchan . . .I haven't done . . ." That's what hit him hard and to the point, leaving the Tendo girl and joining his ex. " You saw him didn' you? . . .Tell me! . . .Where is Ryoga."

When his name was mentioned, Akane reacted, walking close to the other teens. "I met him all right. . .And I must say. . .From those times faking being his girlfriend or fiancee, I think you finally broke him . . ." The girl plummeted on the ground mixing the feeling from her loss and the lost boy's demeanor.

"His eyes . . .He was completely empty . . Nothing to call who he was or what kind of friends waited in this run down town. . ." Ukyo stared with new resolve at the boy hoping to make the desired effect. "But when I mentioned him "that redheaded girl" his eyes came alive. . .Happy to adore her and fall at her feet obediently. . .Oh Ran-Chan . . .What did you tease him about this time?"

The boy's flushing face wanted to run into the city and find him. . .Explain him how everything was right if he could remember how to separate him. "Ucchan . . .It's not what you think . . .I'll tell you everythin' and than you can judge me."

The story went on for some time making her gape, gasp and sometimes sigh in romantic bliss. Those were the times Ranma didn't understand women though. "Stop sighing like that! . . .He kissed me but it wasn't a big deal . . ."

Ukyo and Akane looked at each other while giggling at the pigtailed nervous wreck. "Well Ran-Chan. . .If you ask me, I think you not only liked it . . .I think you enjoyed it so much you feel guilty we know about it."

Ranma fumed but deep down a speck from that statement rang true. He closed his eyes and moved, facing the opposite side. "Well . . .What if I did. . . You should've seen him an' that kiss felt . . ." His face turned even redder when he noticed what was said out loud, turning around and staring at the girls.

" Guys? . . .Am I a pervert? . . ." They looked at each other again and shook their heads while smiling at his confusion. "Sugar. . .At some point I always thought you tried too hard to tease him, guess you fell for the same trap too. . ." The chef told them how he left in a dash after hearing about Ranko and getting himself lost in the city again.

A reserved look on the Tendo girl made Ukyo wonder about her own problem. "What is it with you sugar? . . .Looks like you are as distressed if not more than Ran-Chan." The girl tried to act smug and careless but failed in doing so.

"He . . .He is P-Chan . . .Somehow I knew it, but I refused to accept it . . .After all, he is so polite and kind, I never thought he would stoop so low." That tingling sensation Ranma had when he protected his friend's secret came alive the moment she divulged Ryoga's mistake, prompting him to act once again on his behalf.

"Don' blame him. . .He tried to tell you but you know him. . .All nerves an' brawn with no guts. . ." The girl frowned dejecting his description back at him. "Yes . . .Like you are so brave to tell me or any of your "girls" how things are. . ." The rushing need to keep quiet drowned the pigtailed boy with such force, his lips found refuge inside his mouth.

Ranma decided to stay quiet from that moment on. The three teenagers agreed on a truce, putting aside their differences for the sake of the even more lost boy. There was one positive comment from the Tendo girl though. . .Just before they went on the search.

"He'll be back . . .He has to . . .The bead should light and lead him back to you, right Ranma. . .?" The pigtailed boy's eyes brimmed with hope, smiling thankfully at her fiancée for her understanding. "Thanks 'kane . . . Yes . . .He'll be back to me . . ."

The last comment went by the youngest Tendo and her big-mouthed boyfriend without a hitch, but Ukyo managed to recognize something in there. No any guy will say "he'll come back to me" without meaning something personal . . .Despite his feelings for the girl and his curse.

"_Well . . .Seems Ran-chan is as lost as ever . . .I need to make sure I can keep him. Akane might have him now, but Ryoga's distraction can be of help in the end."_ The chef decided to start her search while Ranma and Akane looked on their own when she realized the girl was slipping away from his lover's radar.

* * *

Fear reigned in the boy's eyes when he passed by desserts and mountains like if he were flying. The speed in which he walked and the different locales made him feel disoriented after seeing many towns, cities and villages.

Somehow he felt like walking the earth after staring at glaciers and lions alike during his journey and yet, he saw the same people with the same factions walking by him . . .Looking at him like a misplaced object. Most of them knew of the boy but the young teen never saw the big sign when crossing the place back into civilization. "Welcome to Hokkaido's national zoo."

Back in the city, strange sounds clashed with the lion's roars and bickering of the exotic birds. The gunshots, screaming and men fighting over purses made the lost boy understand why he wanted to run into the wilderness.

There was one specific scream that late in the night. The scream felt familiar somehow, prompting his legs to move faster at the place. When he arrived, a group of men had cornered a beautiful girl with long, black hair demanding her money and calling strange names at her.

"Damn pervert! . . .We know who you really are an' we are not impressed. . .If a girl is what you want to be, all you needed was to come a few blocks down from here." The taller man grabbed her by the wrists, perching them against the wall forcibly while the other pulled her dress and intimate clothing away.

Ryoga saw nothing else but red. . .They never learn do they? Was his thought when he walked near the aggressors. "You need to leave that girl alone, or you'll leave this place in a stretcher. . .Make your choice." The other three men laughed at the victim's savor, savoring an easy beating to calm their euphoria.

"Boy . . .You should've stay out of this. "He" ain't like you or me an' most certainly is not a real girl . . .Leave an' I'll pretend we didn' hear a thing. . ." Ryoga didn't move from where he stood. He just reached out for the tough guy's arm to stop him, making the man turn around enraged by his heroics and ready to plaster him against the wall.

"Fine, have it your way . . ." The muscle bound man threw a punch with everything he had behind it. The boy did not even flinch or protected himself from the attack. Ryoga just bowed slightly until the fist hit at full force against his forehead.

The sound of broken knuckles made the rest stare in awe. The man lain on the floor cried in pain while the boy stared at the rest, beginning to walk on their direction. "I will give you one more chance . . .Leave her or else."

The tall man let go of the naked girl, walking backwards with his hands up and the other two picking up their friend from the ground. Ryoga walked near the trembling girl after making sure the captors had fled, lifting her up bridal style and walking away from the deserted alley.

The girl looked at her naked body, covering it in the best way she could with one hand, and pointing at the boy's direction with the other. A few minutes later, the girl couldn't believe the young man walked several miles like if it was nothing to the outskirts of the city and into a tiny suburban complex.

The place looked decent enough when old people and couples would walk by on the park and nearby recreational places. The ashamed damsel shook her trembling finger at the right door while the boy looked at the beautiful dark hair waving by their movement. "P-Please . . .Right here is my apartment. . .Third floor, number two-zero-three." Kept repeating him like if she was still under the effects of the assault. The boy saw how she had nothing on her and she felt ashamed not by the lack of clothing but from the missing purse.

Ryoga shrugged, taking her word as her bond and simply pushing a finger through the door knob. The door opened and he entered, leaving the girl on a couch. He closed his eyes and sat on the opposite side from her. "I'm sorry . . .I could look for something to cover you but my sense of direction is really bad. . .I could get lost too easily."

The girl accepted the answer and the logic from an innocent teenager lost in the city at those hours. "I-It's fine . . .My name is S-Saeya . . .Saeya Tanaka. I live here for now, but I plan to move soon because of personal matters. . .Please, let me change and bring you some food and tea . . .Don't move Ok?"

She stopped for a second when the teenager bowed respectfully and told her he was Ryoga Hibiki. She stared at him and at the odd way in which he stared at the wall and the furniture, forgetting for a moment what she was suppose to do before. Sudden realization snapped her back into reality.

The dark haired girl rushed into the next bedroom, changing into a more decent dress and walking into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Ryoga heard sounds of dishes making him wonder about his girl and the possible way to know her location.

"A-Are you from here at all?" The girl walked in with a tray, setting it on the table and smiling happily at her savor. Ryoga stared at her eyes searching for something . . .Something hidden beneath her face and demeanor.

"Your eyes . . .They are like "hers" . . .Are you a boy who changes into a girl?" Saeya began to tremble again in fear. This time the thought of being beaten by a boy with his strength made her quiver in the couch, filling her eyes with tears at the same time.

The fanged boy blushed and looked away ashamed by something he might have said wrong. "I-I'm sorry Miss! . . .I didn't mean anything by it . . .I swear. You see. . .I have a soul mate and this girl I love changes from a boy to her . . .I meant no disrespect for you . . .Please don't fear me. . ."

The girl stopped shaking after his explanation, deducing he had a girlfriend who shared the same dilemma. "I-I see . . .That's why you saved me . . .I remind you of her . . ." The boy nodded and slowly opened his eyes, hoping everything would be Ok.

"Yes . . .I lost her a few days ago and I don't know where to find her . . I love her so much . . .I would do anything for her you know?" The dark haired girl smiled and nodded seeing his desire to meet her again. "And tell me . . .How did she change into a girl?"

Ryoga shrugged completely unaware of such information. "S-Sorry . . .I can't remember how can he become my beautiful girl . . .I can only know it's her by looking into his eyes when he is a male." That part she could not understand fully. Saeya tilted her head confused and threaded lightly on her next question.

"You mean she is still a boy . . .Perhaps a cross-dresser?" The boy frowned awkwardly trying to decipher the term when he applied it to Ranma. "Well . . .No, he is a boy but when cold water touches his body, he changes into my beautiful girl. . .Well . . .How did I know that?" Finished, satisfied by his explanation but lost by the sudden memory.

Saeya had no idea if that was even possible, but judging by all the ancient stories from her old village she believed it could happen. The guest sat attentively waiting for her turn to explain her own transformation. The girl cleared her throat and began her story.

"Well you see. . .I long time ago, when I was a little boy I found certain attraction for other . . .Ahem . . ."Boys" . . .In the beginning I was branded as an outcast, forced to flee my home and those who took care of me declared ever knowing me."

"I came to this city three years ago and at that time I met many good friends who shared the same "problem" . . .In the next days they presented me with a doctor who told me of a way to change my gender. I took some time, evaluated my options and I went for it."

"That was two and a half years ago and I don't feel any regret by doing so. . ." Finished the girl satisfied by her explanation. Ryoga nodded every now and then, taking every bit of information carefully and fighting the urge to ask her the main reason, until he couldn't wait anymore.

"But . . .You are a girl permanently, aren't you?" The young teenager blush crept on her, hoping the boy wouldn't go into personal matters. "Y-Yes . . .I am a full and complete female girl. . ." Ryoga became agitated and changed into a more serious attitude.

"Then. . .Why would you be so late at night on the street? . . .Can't you see pretty girls are easy pray for stupid men looking nothing but to satisfy their idiotic instincts?" His hard breathing told her he really was upset by her actions, making the girl tremble and bow before him.

"S-Sorry . . .I am sorry . . .Like I said, no one respects me or even talks to me here, but the city is too dangerous. I went to ask for a job around the commercial district and those thugs pulled me into the alley . . .I swear I wasn't trying anything wrong or perverted . . ."

Her tears made the fanged boy soften from his shouts and he walked at her side, rubbing her back calmly. "Sorry . . .I don't know what came over me . . .I think this day was too tense for the both of us. . .C-Can I rest here tonight? I swear I'll leave in the morning."

The girl accepted happily, pulling a bedroll, leaving quietly to her room. At about two in the morning the urge to see if the boy was still in the apartment and to check on the broken door, made her go and look for her guest. When she walked in the living room, a loud snoring young teen rumbled the furniture with the sounds of tiredness.

The surprised girl walked even closer to see a boy completely out of it resting peacefully on the floor. The irresistible need to be close to him made her swallow hard and move to where their faces almost met. Out of no where, the girl saw how his arm moved up, leaving a gap between him and the blankets.

It was now or never. Saeya laid down right next to him and his arm rested once again, hugging her gently. She stared afraid until his eyelids opened and his brown orbs gazed back at her nervous move. "If this is Ok with you . . . It would be my honor to share the bed."

The girl smiled and assented her head a bit edgy from the experience. "O-Ok. . .I know who you love, and I wouldn't mind a friendly companion at my side. . ." Ryoga agreed bringing the girl closer into his embrace. Many years passed before two young ones could feel the closeness of another human being this way so the touching was respectful but very appreciated for the couple.

Morning came with people talking and waving their goodbyes outside the apartment. Saeya contemplated a life with someone like Ryoga at her side making her feel at ease and empowered to fight for her change in life.

Ryoga played with her hair studying every strain of it, how shiny and soft it actually felt at his touch. "Do you treat it or is it like this?" The girl giggled while running her fingers by his strong jaw. "I've always had this kind of hair. Like I said, I felt this way since I was little . . .Maybe four or five, and since then I have never cut it . . ." Her blush came when a simple, honest question popped in her head. "D-Do you like it?" The boy kept running his fingers along side, mesmerized by the silky sensation.

"Yes . . .It feels incredible . . ." She definitely could live with someone like him forever, but she had to be realistic. "Ryoga-Kun . . .Could you stay with me until you find your girl? . . .I promise I'll respect your privacy and never try to substitute her in any way . . .I . . .I."

The calmed manner in him made her stop repentantly when he rested a finger on her lips to politely shut her up. "Shush . . .You are my friend, well the only friend I know in this world and if I leave even for a day, I'm sure I'll forget you . . .I don't want to forget you . . .I want to stay with you . . ."

They fixed the place, Saeya gave him a few instructions about the small apartment and he agreed to only go out when she was present. During the day, he would rest on the same couch holding her on his arms, than, she'd be gone to get groceries and what they needed for the daily living.

Although the girl managed to save some money before going to look for work, the savings began to dwindle, giving her a new reason to find another income for the two of them. Ryoga smiled happily when he offered her a tiny piece of paper rolled inside his belt.

At first it looked like nothing important until he unrolled it, noticing it was a ten thousand yen bill probably saved for an occasion such as this one. Saeya refused, but in the end it helped pay for the door and some forgotten bills in the apartment.

Several weeks passed making their bond a lot stronger and getting used to their new partnership. Saeya and Ryoga walked by the park in that specific afternoon when an old couple joined them. The girl felt a serious attack and even a degrading comment towards the "nature" of their relationship like many other "normal" citizens would do so in the past, but it didn't pan out that way.

"Young one . . .We seem to be a bit in a bind at home. . .My wife and I live on our own and the place sure needs some repairs. I don't mean to come up too forward but I was wondering if you two could give us a hand and we'll be happy to pay you modestly for the effort."

Ryoga agreed instantly, but Saeya felt reserved by other's treatments in her life, forcing her to hide behind the boy. The old man felt how the shy girl rejected the request, accepting maybe he was too forward. "I'm sorry little one . . .I didn't . . ."

"We'll help! . . .It will be an honor to work on your house, but she has been alone in this city for some time and I get lost too easily. . .Would that still matter?" The old man saw the honesty on the young man refreshing, bowing respectfully before him and using his hand to mark the way.

"Please, come this way. . .I have many friends in need of strong hands and someone willing to help on the kitchen . . .I promise, we will compensate your efforts the best way we can." The boy and girl bowed back and walked to the street where a long, black car arrived and another man opened their side of the vehicle.

Upon arriving to the place, they realized it was enormous. A building with several old couples walking from one side to the next and nurses administrating medicine to the weakest ones. "Here we are. . .My name is Ben . . .Koichi Ben and this is my wife Izumi. We are this retirement home owners, and customers as well."

The man took them to an even bigger apartment adjacent from the building where Saeya set some boxes and then, tied a cord around the fanged boy's waist. "Well . . .To use such drastic measures you sure must be getting lost rather easy sonny . . ."

"You have no idea Sir. . ." The girl lead him to where the moving truck was parked and he opened the back metallic curtain, showing a few pieces of furniture and lots of boxes. Some of the old people tried to give him a hand but Ryoga pretty much lifted the whole thing in two rides, leaving many astonished by his strength.

Luck seemed to work on their favor from now on and what was even better, Ryoga was about to learn a new lesson in life. That afternoon, the girl cooked the meal of the day on the industrial sized kitchen while the boy peeled potatoes besides her.

Everything looked just like another day except this time, the long haired girl began to tremble uncontrollably for no apparent reason. "Saeya-Chan! . . .What is it . . .?" The fanged cook traced the line of sight from the girl to a big, strong man carrying several boxes of ingredients into the kitchen from the local market. The man standing behind the ones assaulting her the other night to be more specific. Her hands shook, dropping the knife and she walked slowly back until hitting the boy's chest.

"Don't be afraid Sae-Chan, if he gets closer . . . He'll leave in pieces." The girl saw how the boy's stiffed muscles readied for the sure beating this guy was about to receive when the worker turned around and saw them.

His eyes were different this time though. The man stared at them sternly ignoring his others friends telling him they were leaving for the day. The strong guy walked near the teenagers and looked everywhere around the kitchen. Ryoga stiffed once again when the fear filled in his friend's eyes commanded him to protect her from harm. Still, the man did nothing but stand in front of them waiting for something.

Noticing no one else was in but the two teens, he slowly fell to his knees and bowed with his hands on the floor. "M-Miss . . .I'm sorry for the other night . . .I . . .I was the one who told them about you." Ryoga flared angrily at him, but managed to control himself from lunging and beat his brains out.

"Why . . .Why would you tell them anything like that? . . .My friend has done nothing to deserve such treatment." Saeya thanked him deeply with her eyes and a few tears running down her cheek, but the question at hand was still unanswered, so she cleaned her tears and waited for his side.

"I . . .I used some kind of drug they had. . .I swear, it blurted out of me against my will. . .All I wanted was to meet her and treat her to a restaurant, but I couldn't control myself . . .I'm really sorry. . .I know you don't believe me but that is the honest true. . .I don't care what people think of me if they see me like this, but I had to say it. . ."

The man stood up beginning to walk towards the door. Saeya frowned at the declaration with doubt knowing how easy lies can pass for truths in her experience, so she wanted to be sure of his real intentions. "S-So you know. . .Y-You know I'm not really a girl. . .Why would you want to ask me that then?" The man stopped, turned around one more time and his eyes told Ryoga he poured his soul on the next sentence.

"Because I admire your valor, and I really like you. . .I don't care for that. . .I just think someone must be really strong if she gets to change into another gender. . .I humbly respect you. . ." When he restarted his walk, the next comment made him cry in shame.

"Tomorrow at seven. . .Be sharp . . ." He saw an even bigger blush on the girl which was staring away from the man. He smiled and bowed thanking her for the chance. Ryoga felt something missing in his life that she found by sheer luck in hers. Another memory filtered in his mind about a redheaded girl teasing him as his fiancee and taking him in dates. He felt the crushing of his heart but hid it from the girl after a new page turned in her chaotic life.

"I'm glad you forgave him. . .But . . .What will I do when you leave tomorrow? . . ." The girl laughed and nudged him on the head, making him go back to the potatoes. "Oh . . .You are my chaperon of course . . .A girl must have one in this city doesn't she?"

The next day proved so exciting for both of the boys. Saeya looked radiant and the fanged boy very uncomfortable with a very stunning tuxedo, belonging to old Ben. They walked out when a tall man in a black suit arrived walking to the building. He wanted to arrive in a limousine but a working man from a city isn't exactly a rich man.

"S-Sorry Miss . . .I'm still trying to meet ends, but I'll do the best to show you a good time." Ryoga walked with her and released her hand, letting the man accept it. "Thanks man. . .By the way . . .I'm Ikku, Atoshi Ikku."

"Nice to meet you Ikku-san . . .I'm terrible sorry but I'm cha . . .I'm chap . . ." The boy blinked, amazed at his hurting head, and stumbling weakly before the other two. "Ryoga! . . .What happened . . .?" Ikku moved in time to hold him and avoid a fall from his dizziness attack.

When he stabilized, a wondering boy stared at the man and girl. "I-I'm sorry . . .What was I doing?" The girl sighed relieved and Ikku rested from the incident. "You scared me man . . .I thought you were going to fall unconscious." The younger boy tilted his head, frowning at them with interest. His eyes shifted once again. . .This time neither the girl or Ryoga realized how delicate the sudden ailment changed the tides in their friendship.

"I'm so sorry . . .Do I know you?. . ." The girl rushed in and grabbed both sides of his face making him blush from a pretty girl's touch. "Look at me Ryoga . . .Who . . .Am . . .I . . .?" The boy stared and squinted his eyes trying to recognize her, but he draw a blank, shrugging his shoulder instead.

"Sorry . . .I have no idea Miss. . ." Saeya trembled at the idea of his illness, she slowly walked backwards until meeting the other man's strong arms. . ." Saeya-Chan . . .What do you want me to do? . . .Should I cancel the date?" She was told this would happen the first time they met, but she never thought it would actually be true. . .This time, she understood the hell that is to forget your loved ones completely.

The girl nodded distressed by her friend, begging him to take them to see a doctor she knew for some time. After they arrived to the clinic, the girl announced an emergency to the local medic who attended her gender change operation.

"Miss Inno! . . .Please help my friend . . ." The doctor accepted them in the room and proceeded to examine the boy. In those days, computer data were still in its infancy, but the woman had extended relations with other medical attendants all over Japan.

"Saeya-Chan . . .I can't find anything wrong with him, but I contacted a friend of mine who has all the connections with hospitals and specialty clinics in the country . . .I gave her his name and she is correlating it on the data banks."

"Why don't you rest and I'll let you know what happened . . ." The girl accepted her offer, walking with Ikku and bowing ashamed for the change in plans. "I'm sorry Ikku-san . . .I ruined your date . . ." The girl looked down, sad at her attitude and her friend's well being.

The man grabbed her chin and pulled it tenderly up, until their eyes met. "Sae-Chan . . .This is the greatest night of my life. I found you . . .You forgave me. . .I told you how deep I fell for you and I wasn't rejected. . . There can't be any better night than this in my existence."

The girl gaped at what he said despite the past, she could feel it was true. "Y-You mean . . .You don't care?" The man chuckled, never missing her eyes and closing in until kissing her with passion. The kiss was so intimate and cared for, leaving the girl starry-eyed.

"Well . . .T-That was amazing! . . ." The man laughed and found her jovial candor refreshing. "Thanks Sae . . .I will never forget this second chance." They hugged and waited for the information. An hour later, a sad Miss Inno joined them on the waiting room.

The girl felt the bad news looming over her happy streak, hoping it could be nothing but accepting the worse was coming. "I'm afraid is bad Sae-Chan. . .Ryoga Hibiki was found near dead on a bar in Nerima bay. The boy protected a redheaded girl who was about to be sexually assaulted by others."

"He managed to escape with her, hiding the girl away from the attackers, and confronting about twenty five men armed with steel pipes and wooden bats. The good news is that he is alive since the doctors believed he would never wake up from a deep coma." In that moment the doctor's expression moved to the bad part from the boy's heroics.

"He managed to survive by sheer will, but all the punishment on his brain damaged him terribly. . ." The woman stopped for a moment seeing how the girl had trouble breathing and was held by the young man. When she took hold of herself, Saeya nodded for her to continue.

"Saeya . . .His diagnostic is daunting to say the least. His amnesia is permanent and only the cognitive side is undamaged, in other words, he knows the basic bits of memory like to write, read and talk . . .That kind of brain activity."

"The other type has been completely obliterated. I'm afraid he will forget anything he experienced prior to the last mental stroke to the new one. . .I .. . .Don't know how he even lives, and to be honest . . .One of those strokes can kill him where he stands."

The girl fell to the floor crying and trying to find a way to help him, but there was nothing she could do. The boy saw her fall and promptly ran at her aid. "Miss . . .Are you Ok?" The girl saw him and her tears fell freely from the empty eyes on the boy.

"Let's go Sae-Chan . . .Ryoga, grab my shoulder. . .We are leaving back home . . ." From that moment on, Ikku took command as leader of the new family. Saeya contemplated how the responsiveness on the fanged boy turned from staring at the wall to search "something" in her eyes. His empty movements jumped mechanically when she needed help on something or the old couples asked him a favor, but the young man she knew in the beginning was lost forever.

* * *

On Nerima ward, the Tendo family sat on the living room concerned with someone dear to them and regarded as a son or a brother. Akane walked from side to side making the stress on the rest of her sisters and Ranma a living hell.

The tip top sound of her feet dragging through the carpet ran constantly on the pigtailed boy until he slapped the top surface on the table with force. Everyone stared at him, but this time there wasn't a sorry or an apology.

His eyes were red from the lack of sleep and the tired runs around town and neighboring places with no success to find him. "Ranma . . .I'm sorry but he is all alone and . . ." The boy stopped her continuing rant with his stare alone, only to calm down and apologize with the same blue orbs.

"I know Akane . . .I know . . .An' the worse part is my fault in all this. . .I wish I could only see him an' tell him how sorry I am . . ." When he finished, a ring sound made the oldest Tendo pick the phone and nod uncontrollably.

"Yes. . .Oh dear . . .Of course dr.. Tofu . . .No, that is the phone, not a hotdog . . .yes, please tell me . . .Oh . . .Ok, well thanks for calling . . .Yes, have a good evening too." The teens rolled their eyes knowing how Ono gets when talking to Kasumi but waited wondering about the message.

The girl walked to where the family was and sat comfortably on a chair. "Tell me again Ranma-kun what were you planning to do if you see Ryoga-kun again?" The boy smiled knowing well she knew something about him. Still, he played along.

"I want to tell him I want to be at his side. That Akane an' I are engaged but my female counterpart is ready to welcome him home. . .An' that I'm sorry for all the hell I made him go through." The boy tugged a bigger smile waiting for her turn.

"Good Ranma-kun . . .That was Dr. Tofu. He has a female friend in Hokkaido who happens to treat a boy with severe amnesia. . .his name is. . ." She couldn't even finish when Akane and Ranma jumped and screamed at the same time. "Ryoga!"

Nabiki stared mostly at her sister this time around. "Akane. . .I thought you hated his guts for being P-Chan and all that. . ." The girl felt ashamed for what Ranma told her and blushed at the complicated life he had.

"Ranma explained me everything. . .Even how much he loves me and that made the difference. . .He might have some explaining to do whenever he intentionally grabbed my chest, but that can wait." The pigtailed boy opened his mouth but Nabiki promptly closed it.

"Saotome-kun . . .Don't even go there . . .A rash comment could cost you dearly tonight . . ." The boy agreed and he stayed quiet afterwards. "Well . . .Nee-Chan . . .What can we do?" The oldest Tendo gave them directions for the place and sent them to Dr. Tofu's clinic where he gave them tickets directly to a city on Hokkaido.

Back on the retirement building, old couples alike were thrilled by the lively atmosphere where a boy, a girl and a man worked tirelessly to keep the place standing. The roof was fixed so fast, the leaks stopped and the insulation gave a warm ambiance to the place.

At night, Ikku would sit near Saeya sharing tea and observing the deteriorated health on the fanged boy. Ryoga kept helping the most, but when there was nothing else to do, the boy would just sit on a chair and stare at the wall, as if looking for someone.

"Ikku-kun . . .What can I do . . .He is so, alone. . .I wish I could contact that girl . . ." The man cuddled even closer and kept the girl from falling into a depression. "Don't worry Sae . . .Dr. Inno told us about a doctor in Nerima ward who recognized his name. . .Soon they'll be here . . .Have some faith."

Ryoga felt different that night. He stood up and began to walk towards the entrance. "Ryoga-kun . . .What is it . . .?" The boy paced from side to side, feeling the urge to go somewhere. "Miss . . .I don't know why I am here, but I need to leave . . ."she" calls my name . . .I can feel it . . ."

The girl smiled tenderly, kissed him on the cheek and opened the door from side to side. Ryoga smiled and bowed before her. "Thanks . . .I hope we'll meet again soon . . ." Not two seconds passed when the lost boy vanished from Hokkaido that night.

In the train, a pigtailed boy kept dosing off, mumbling incoherent words to no one. Akane saw that as a sign of worry, covering him with a blanket and staying up in case of an emergency. The mumbles became understandable and he began to wrestle with the position he was in.

"Ryo . . .R-Ryoga. . .I need you. . .I . . .They want to use me. . .T-They want to touch me there . . .P-Please. . .Stop them. . Stop! . . ." The boy opened his eyes shaken by the vivid nightmare and staring nervously at his fiancée while tears fell from his face.

"Akane . . .I . .Didn' mean to cry . . .I . . ." The girl shushed him, going at his aid and resting on his chest. "Don't worry Ranma. . .I know what you dreamt and I know how much Ryoga means to you and to me. . .He saved the most important thing in you. . .Not the physical but the mental aspect."

He wondered how could she come to that conclusion after the panic attack he had in the nightmare minutes ago. The next explanation said it all though. "He gave everything to protect you as a friend and as his girl. Think about it. . .If he hadn't been there. . .Would those nightmares be any better?"

The boy blanched by the comment making him understand her point. "Your right, if he hadn't been on that bar, maybe I would've killed myself from that torment." The girl patted him gently. "That's right. . .Take that in your mind and fight those dreams. . .Ryoga loves you and he will always protect you. . .You don't need to be afraid of anything."

That moment marked the line where he learned to understand his change. Before, he would never accept the idea of being afraid by anything. . .His arrogance cost him more than his sanity but his friend too and all he had to offer was to accept the truth and move on.

When everything went back to normal, a fleeting thought made him jump again. "What is it . . .Another dream?" The boy felt uncomfortable in the train for some reason. "I can' stand it Akane . . .Ryoga is doin' somethin' I don' know what . . .But It's making me itchy all over. . ."

The girl tried to calm him down when the whistle announced the next stop from the bay to Sapporo city. The young couple had no luggage to carry so they hurried to a taxi and drove to the address written on the paper. Thirty minutes later, the Saotomes arrived to the building which looked very well maintained from what they heard.

The old butler opened the door, announcing the boy and girl to the young couple. "Hi . . .My name is Saeya Tanaka. . .This is my boyfriend Ikku Atoshi . . ." The boy and girl presented themselves and they sat, telling them about Ryoga and his "incident"

"So it "is" you . . .Please Ranma . . .Can you show me this transformation of yours?" The boy blinked at the request but accepted it in good faith. The splash of water always made her shake from the change in temperature, but the red hair and the short, busty figure sure made a big difference to the couple.

They gaped at the curse and the girl cleared her throat, preparing the next question. "Thanks Ranma-san . . .Maybe you might not see it, but I was a boy until recently. . .I underwent an operation to change my gender, but you could say I'm still very male inside."

Ranma blinked even more and his mouth hanged open for a few seconds. "But. . .But you are so cute. . ." His own words rang so loud making him blush and look away with a panicky emote. "D-Did I just call cute a guy? . . ." His blunder made him turn redder even more, forcing him to bow apologetically.

Akane rolled her eyes and smiled when Saeya giggled at the boy. "Excuse my fiancé, he likes to talk too much. . .As a matter of fact, that's the reason getting him in most troubles." The girl kept quiet for a moment until sharing a personal bit with them.

Akane decide it would be best to explain them the pigtailed boy's rescue to better understand his shared feelings. "Ranma . . .You should explain what happened in the bar . . ." The redhead changed completely and began to tell her story more seriously. The long haired girl heard everything, feeling like crying and sharing her own heroic save from the lost boy that night.

"I can't believe someone can be so incredible nice and receive all this punishment from life . . .It seems so unfair . . ." The girl held her boyfriend tightly, letting her tears make her statement. "I know what you mean. . .I . . ." He refused to say it, but this was part of his punishment as well.

"I always loved to tease him when in girl form. . .I . . .I pretended to be his girlfriend or else. . .I, uhm . .I'm sorry . . ." Saeya frowned at the last comment and Ikku felt the same way as her. "You mean. . .You played with his feelings? . . .Make him believe he was cared for and then you would laugh at him from his mistake?"

The girl's face turned red this time in ire. Ikku held her back and tried to explain the situation to the other couple. "I'm sorry Ranma-san, but for some girls. . .A boy risking his life like he did, makes them see him as on top of a pedestal, even when he has flaws. . .Believe me, I should know. . .I saw him fighting against five of us with nothing but his hands."

Ranma looked to the side ashamed at what he did to him, trying to fix everything once and for all. "Don' you think I'm ashamed for it? . . .I feel terrible. . .I wish I could keep him and let him be part of my life, but I can't . . .Can I?"

The girl talked again and this time in a sincere tone. "You should. . .He gives everything for you. . .Adores you and keeps you in high esteem. . .There is nothing more perfect than to live at your side." The girl saw at her boyfriend, hoping he wouldn't take the next comment the wrong way.

"I even felt like offering my life at his side as a substitute for you. . .Then Ikku came into my life and I didn't replaced him . . .I found him and he hanged on you . . .That's why he left. . .He told us something made you unease a few hours ago and he ran at your side."

Ranma hit his forehead with his open hand from the obvious feeling. "That's what I felt in the train. . .He must have sensed my distress during the nightmare and went looking for me . . ." Silence reigned after their conversation like a heavy load on the presents. Akane bowed before the young couple and excused herself when leaving after her boyfriend's rushed desire to leave.

"Please . . .He is worried for him, but believe me, he is trying really hard to fight for Ryoga-kun. I promise you . . .We will find him." Before doing so. Saeya rushed behind the nervous teen only to stop a few feet, regretting her deepest desire, but refusing to leave him alone.

The girl spoke to the pigtailed boy again before they left. "Ranma-san. . .Please, take care of him and protect him. . .He got worse. . .A headache made him dizzy for a few seconds, but the bad part was the after effects . . .He couldn't recognize either of us. . .The doctor said he's amnesia is permanent and worsening by the day. . ."

The girl walked close to him and grabbed him by the arm. "There is a favor I need from you . . ." They agreed to meet in the near future after Ryoga could be found and keep going with their plans. A defeated Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo traveled back to Nerima with no trace of the young fanged boy.

Ikku saw his girlfriend strangely trying to know what she told him. She smiled and shrugged at the man. "I asked him for some of that cursed water . . .I want to be a full fledged woman for you Ikku . . .Maybe have children of our own?"

The man smirked at the idea and took her back to the cozy embrace near the chimney.

* * *

This time everything looked bleak and strange. Ryoga Hibiki walked among a pack of solitary white wolves howling at the giant moon on the dark sky, the boy saw them understanding the sad song played by the mammals. He noticed how the weather changed amazingly after he turned around that mountain.

The cold began to seep and he had nothing to fight it against this time. No tent, umbrella or backpack. The boy kept walking and contemplating how beautiful the stars looked that night though. With a chuckle here and there, the teenager pointed to the vast expanse laughing at nothing.

"There! . . .And there! . . .Many redheaded pretty girls with blue eyes guarding my path. . .Oh. . .If I could just talk to you at least once more. . .Hey! . . .Your falling behind. . .Keep it up guys!" The boy saw how the pack followed him like a wandering dinner asserting their moment to attack and devour the pray of the day.

Ryoga stopped and took a deep breath, feeling a spasm coming his way, he held his head and coughed a wad of blood. "My . . .I must not need that. . ." He ignored the pain, walking aimlessly into the open space with no roads.

With his half closed eyes, he saw a beautiful redhead walking at his side in a sonny day. "There you are my love. . .Where have you been hiding all this time . . .?" The girl said something inaudible making him walk towards the beautiful red haired mirage.

Step after step took him deeper and deeper into the white abyss where temperatures became lower by the second. "I. . .I t-think this is . . .It. . .I feel s-so . . .Warm. . .I think is . . .T-Time to sleep now." The boy dropped in a thud to the snowy ground accepting his death as something that had to happen.

He tried to open his eyes again when something pulled him to safety. At first he thought of her, but the stranger looked really big, with fur all over his body and . . .Claws? The boy gaped at the bear dragging him into a near by cave only to be left for dead inside when hunters shot at the beast from afar.

"Why. . .W-Why can't I just die peacefully . . .Ugh. . .To be dragged all over the globe . . .What a bother. . ." He just laid down and closed his eyes, tired from the cold weather. "Hey! . . .We got a live one here. . .Well, half alive. . .Seems he is in the last stages from the hypothermia. . .Poor kid . . .To die so young. . .Bring him in. . .we at least can give him a decent burial."

* * *

In Nerima, the place ran ominously with pale faces and concerned looks from the powerful residents. Ukyo, Shampoo and the Tendo's drank hot tea after an exhausting search far and wide all over the place from Hokkaido and nearby towns.

"Ran-Chan. . .I don't think we could find him anywhere here. . .I hate to say it, but. . ." The boy growled at the answer he didn't want to ever hear. "Fine. . .If that's the way to play it. . .I'll go ahead and do it . . ." Akane had nothing to say but to accept any decision from him with good faith.

"Go Ranma. . .Go and find him, we'll wait here for as long as it takes." The boy went upstairs for his backpack and waved everyone goodbye. "Thanks 'kane. . .I'll sure be back sooner than later." The pigtailed teen walked out the door, leaving his family and fiancées behind.

Later was the better choice when weeks turned into months and Ranma stopped writing altogether. At first it was a daily chore to receive his letters, but than, he began to scarcely make phone calls and telegrams with news of possible sightings.

Soun had agreed to dissolve the pledge by Akane's word, but when the girl let time move forward without him, the girl saw the place as empty making her melancholic and leaving Nerima herself. A face of endearment took a last peek at the old buildings and the park near the train station when a familiar figure dragged on the pavement with sad eyes and ready to give up.

"P-Chan! . . ." The girl ran at the small piglet, lifting him on her arms carefully. "Oh P-Chan. . .Where is he . . .Where is Ryoga-kun?" The black piglet looked to the side sad, trying to let her know of their severed link. "You can't see him any more can you? . . .Well . . .How would you like to take a journey with me?"

Ukyo had given up on the boy too, but her restaurant had more success if other areas were explored, thus, her business left the place as well. The chef had always in her mind the responsibility to look for that fanged friend of hers wherever she went. . .But luck never shone at her in that point.

Nerima became the traditional district like any other where common people would walk safely away from dangerous martial artists and evil foes. Old people passed on while the teenagers turned into the proud citizens in the new Japan.

Ranma never gave up on him, even after knowing there wouldn't be a chance to find him after ten years. The now grown Ranma Saotome walked the streets proud by his prowess as a fighter and master of his art. He recognized that when on the road, is a lot easier to name your secret techniques out of boredom.

The place looked somehow familiar so the pigtailed man made it his home for the time being. The big sign said "Welcome to Niseko city . . .Population 4000" The man set his backpack down and walked to the near restaurant to try his usual move.

After splashing on a near water stream the redheaded girl walked in, announcing to the proprietor with respect her request. "Excuse me Sir. . .Is there a vacant for a waitress or a cook by any chance? . . .I happen to travel and I'm working my way to Nerima."

Of course the innocent pout and the batting eyes made the man stumble where he walked but even with her well experienced way to treat men, Ranma noticed a certain astonished look from the owner. "Y-Yes . . .Of course young lady . . .You can stay on the back with my daughters . . .Be mindful though, customers arrive quite early for the empty resorts, So be ready . . ."

The girl accepted the offer, going back for her pack and walking into a big room divided by curtains into four sections. Two of those sections were occupied with clothes and desks, while the other two remained empty.

"You can choose any of these two sides. . .Personally I prefer this one" Said the fifteen year old girl pointing at the closest to the window. "The snow is so light and powdery, it makes me so happy . . .By the way, I'm Suki . . .What's your name?"

"Hello . . .My name is Ranko . . .Ranko Saotome. . .What about your other sister . . .Where is she?" The girl giggled secretly while leading her to the patio, outside the big restaurant. "Oh, she is getting ready for our hero . . ." When Ranma peeked outside, a girl about seventeen dressed like a tomboy combed her hair into a pigtail.

"Why is she doin' that?" The little girl rolled her eyes making her look absent from the local news. "Why would you ask that? . . .You are dressed just like Asako." The teen looked at the giant attraction on those parts . . .mount Yotei, sighing after her pause. "He lives there . . .We all want to take him, but is so hard . . .!" The woman didn't know what to say so she went back and fixed her section of the room.

Asako walked in, bowing at the woman and offering her an apron. "Hi . . Is so good you came at this time. . .The winter resorts are about to open and we need all the hands we can get for the workers there. . ." The girl rushed outside to begin chopping wood.

"Don' worry . . .I'll get that . . .Go do the preparations inside." The teenager gaped when the woman took every piece of hard wood, slicing it with her bare hands like they were paper. "Y-You . . .You are like him aren't you? . . .Yes!. . .Dad!"

The girl ran excited inside to get her dad, Ranma just kept working, minding her own business. A minute later the old man walked near the redhead. "Yes Asa-Chan . . .I thought so too . . ." She stared at them wondering what were they talking about.

"Uhm . . .Is there somethin' you want to tell me?" The man moved to where she was, carefully touching her hair and moving back by the quick reaction from her. "Hey! . . .What the hell do you think your doin' . . .?" The little girl laughed at her defiant attitude, clapping her hands even more excited.

"You really are "her" . . .You are "Akage-Yurei" . . .You just got to be." Ranma blinked at the name puzzling her even more by the meaning. "Red-Ghost? . . .Why would you call me that?" The man walked her into the house and they sat for breakfast before everyone would start arriving.

"Young lady. . .About three years ago I decided to go hunting since the winter became really harsh and the resorts were closed. My daughters and I were starving so I went and found me a big Sika wild deer, the beauty didn't resisted and I had it ready when a giant white-chest moon bear appeared out of no where."

The man trembled as the story kept going forth. "The massive monster was too large for the regular species on China and somehow here in Hokkaido, still . . .He was there in all his glory ready to maul me down. I could do nothing but to close my eyes and wait my death . . .Suddenly, the giant growled angry at something."

"When he turned around, a man . . .Yes, believe it or not . . .A man had him from behind and tossed him away from me like he was a kid. . .I saw how they fought fiercely until the animal gave up and left. I thanked him and brought him here afterwards. . .My little girls have grown to like him ever since I'm afraid."

The girls blushed and smiled at each other nervously. The man took a sip of his tea and finished his tale. "When he rested and we took care of his wounds, he did nothing . . .He just stood up and mumbled "Akage-Yurei . . .Where are you . . ." . . .And left ignoring everything else."

The woman stared at the man contemplating her luck after all this time. "It can' be . . .Ryoga is lost in this place? . . .Of all the cities and towns I went by, he is living on the last place on my list. . .I need to contact the others . . ."

"Pops . . .Where can I find a phone here?" The man pointed at the closest resort a few miles away. The girl thanked him and asked permission to go and make a call. "Of course . . .If it's to save him. . .Anything dear girl . . ."

Ranma ran out and into the street following the directions when something funny called her attention. All the kids were horse-playing outside, wrestling and shoving one against the other, but the peculiar thing she laughed at were how they were dressed.

All the boys had coal smeared on their faces, making them look like they had beards while the girls would tie their hair into a pigtail. She called one of the boys asking for the reason from their painted faces to which the boy responded carelessly. "Lady . . .You need to keep up . . .Yamabushi-san wears a beard just like mine . . .He waits for his Akage-Yurei on the bowels of the mountain. . ." The kid ran back at their fight and the woman chuckled at her friend. "Wow Ryoga . . .A local hero without even knowing . . ." She waved at them, walking back to the road and to her family.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of a busy phone alerted the family about the new development in the house. Kasumi picked it, wondering about a possible wrong caller because most contacts were from patients looking for her husband in the middle of the night . "Hello? . . .Yes, this is the Tendo residence . . .Well . . .No. . .Akane Tendo doesn't live here any longer . . ." The tone felt somehow familiar when chewed up words encompassed the caller's vocabulary with a distinct familiarity about her youngest sister. "Ranma?. . .It is you! . . How are things after all this time?"

The female voice on the other side told the oldest Tendo what the now young man planned on the road was to lure the lost boy into the open. . .By staying as a girl. Her enthusiastic tone told her of the contact she made with the lost boy and the place she was living for the time being. "Kasumi . . .Where did 'kane leave to?" The now woman changed the receiver to the other side, making the call a bit personal.

Kasumi played nervously with the headset after ending up in the middle of a ten year old separation her sister was supposed to finish in the first place. The now mother of two grabbed the phone tightly hoping her trembling voice wouldn't betray her remorse.

"She left for America . . .There was not much to do here after you left and the rest of her friends began to move overseas as well. Some family received a letter from her studies exchange to that country and they accepted her. . .I'm sorry Ranma-kun . . ."

The girl hoped for a way to avoid the news about her sister's last decision, but there was nothing else to hang onto. "Akane-Chan married two years ago over there. . .She called me the night before begging me to contact you, but there was no way for me to know where . . ."

Finally her words betrayed her solid demeanor after silence invaded the line. "I am really sorry . . ." There were noises and scuffles from the redhead's side giving the oldest Tendo an idea about her hurt feelings.

Ranma said nothing else, she hanged the phone ignoring the other side of the line, walking back to the restaurant. "Well girl . . Were you able to get help for Yamabushi-san?" The girl scoffed at the name, sitting on the chair deflated, sad at the news.

"The hermit . . .What a weird name, yet . . .So fitting. . .No old man . . .Everyone moved on, leavin' me an' Ryoga behind . . ." The man assented and sat at her side. "Indeed that's life young one. . .If we stay and fight for what we want, the world leaves us and move on without us. . .Don't feel bad. . .After all, you are his goddess. . .We just need to find him."

The woman's point of view changed after his last comment. He wanted to fix his errors by finding him and separate himself from the curse, but after so long, what was his curse, but part of him. . .It always had been part of who he is. Ten years felt like the right time to convince himself of the true nature of his ever-lasting curse. "You're right old man . . .I need to find him and fix all this mess."

Ranma decided to stop using her male side altogether after sharing the room with the girls. The now full time redhead walked to the street after a hard day refreshing herself with the cold breeze from the powdery snow outside. Kids would run to where she sat, attracted by her beauty and for the statement given by the girls living in the restaurant.

"See . . .She is his girl . . .His red-ghost . . ." The girls would sit at her side while the boys in front. "Please Ranko-Chan . . .Tell us more about Yamabushi-kun . . .What adventures you two shared when you were young?" The girl giggled at the puzzled faces, starting with tales of teasing dates and how he always managed to get lost in his own house.

Old couples sat close by her too, and enjoyed the strange tales about monsters and powerful warriors rescuing damsels in distress and saving the day. "So. . .When that man lost the magical kettle, Yamabushi-kun jumped into the chasm devoid of any fear to try and rescue it for me . . .He risked his life to save me from that man . . ."

All the girls sighed in unison making the redheaded woman chuckle at the totally wrong idea from the fight's description, still . . .The tale sounded so heroic and romantic when she told it that way, she began to see herself as the damsel instead of the fighter. "Ok guys . . .Time for bed, see you all tomorrow."

All the kids left running, except for a little girl standing before the bigger female. "Why? . . .Why did you leave him? . . ." Ranma felt a pang of guilt, pondering the same question herself for the last ten years. "I have no idea kiddo . . .I guess, I had no idea how much I really love him . . ."

She always accepted her "female side" as the guilt ridden girl who irremediably fell for the strange, lost boy but time once again began to change when the "I really love him . . ." statement rang closer to what he really felt for his friend.

"_Damn . . .If Ryoga would hear me sayin' that I would be dead in a second. . ."_ Her hand moved mechanically at the little girl's head, ruffling her hair in the process while smiling at the change of pace in her new life.

The girl hugged her and left mumbling her last rant for the day. "Find him please . . .He must be so lonely out there. . ." The woman agreed one hundred percent with the little girl, hoping he would still be alive by the time she would go looking for him.

* * *

On the coldest of nights, three men traversed through the wilderness hoping to find a good spot to hunt. The men left behind on their camp a boy and two girls cared by their mother. Everything seemed so peaceful after the snow stopped falling, but just before they left civilization, one of the women told the others about the storm heading their way.

"I don't even know why are we here . . .The resort is just a few miles passing the bridge . . I swear . . .Men and their guns are the worst." The other two travelers agreed after rubbing their hands on the fire. "This is supposed to be a vacation, not a hunting trip. . .I am going to tell mom about this, just you wait. . ."

Sounds of gunshots made them stare at the far darkness where their strong protectors ran back at the camp. "What happened? Why are you in a rush?" The men hurried trying to pack everything they could, moving it into the truck.

"I don't know dear . . .We saw a herd of deer pasting nearby but something big scared them away, when Joe yelled at that . . .thing . . .It stood up on two legs, surpassing well above any of us . . .Whatever it is. . .Is really big, and is chasing us here. . ."

The families ran at the vehicle when that monstrous being swiped it, turning it upside-down like it was nothing. The group began to scatter all over the place, leaving their equipment behind. Sounds of heavy walking on the snow told them of how close he was to their location, forcing them to move in direction to the bridge.

"Ok. .Go ahead honey. . .Take the girls and Brian . . .Cross first while we distract it. . ." The blonde woman refused to leave her husband, asking the boy to be brave and to go ahead with his sisters. The teens went ahead until the beast walked close to the cliff, making the bridge shake from the rumbling.

"Mom! . . .Dad! . . .The bridge . . .Is collapsing . . .!" The grown ups saw how the sturdy overpass fell in pieces from the weather and the beast pulling from the lines. The older woman screamed in desperation after her whole life flashed before her eyes. "Brian! . . .No! . . .my children . . ." There was nothing left to live for after the distraught parents and the other couples saw the young teenager's demise.

They stood before the beast ready to be killed when the giant stopped, sniffing something in the air and moving against it. The tourists heard steps coming their way from somewhere but there was no sign of anyone near by.

"Hello?" The giant bear growled menacingly at the man shouting for help, but stopped again, awaiting his old nemesis. Surely enough, the steps kept coming closer and closer until the bushes by the cliff moved, giving pass to another man.

This man looked rather young, on his late twenties porting a black beard and eyes filled with fury. The stranger had their boy and girls on his back, depositing them carefully on the ground and staring at the monster.

He bent his hand towards him, taunting the beast who obediently lunged at him. The men gaped at the difference in size, yet . . .The man handled the beast like a regular combatant. Several minutes passed when a tired stranger saw the animal ran away again from the lost fight.

He said nothing to the people, he just kept walking to the truck and pushing it until it fell on its tires. "T-Thank you . . ." The man kept ignoring them, walking back at the side of the bridge and pulling the broken lines, tying them back in place.

"Leave . . .Now . . ." The family got on the vehicle which amazingly turned on and drove through the bridge while seeing how the stranger held from the lines, enduring the pressure from all the weight. The family arrived to the only place open at the moment, entering without any regard for the other patrons.

"Please . . .I need some help . . ." Ranma rushed with a first aid box, helping the hyperventilating women with alcohol and grabbing clean towels for the rest. The old man walked to where the men rested. "Welcome . . .Tell me . . .What happened?"

The older of the three looked at the others not wanting to sound stupid but the rest agreed with the same version. "Well . . .We were exploring on the other side of the old bridge north of here. . .Something came out of no where . . .Something really big and tough . . .At first I thought it was a bear, but there are no bears that size here, are they?"

The old man saw Ranma with a smile and puffed his pipe before asserting their encounter. "Oh young master . . .There is none but that one in here . . .He has lived an outcast for many years, but he never comes here. . .Actually, the forest after the bridge is his territory. . .Weren't you hunting on those areas?"

Their blush told him the truth, giving him reason for their trespassing and nodding to what really went on. "Oh yes. . .You needn't to come back ever to that area, that old bear has killed many until Yamabushi-san came though . . .Since then, we haven't had an encounter except for this one."

The old American passed page after page from his English-Japanese translator until finding the right word. "Yamabushi . . .Hermit. . .That was "him" wasn't it? . ." In that moment, Ranma and the family gave their undivided attention at the tourists. "The bridge collapsed when that beast cornered us against it and . . ."

His tears began to spill when he realized his near death experience finally set in. "My children fell into the cliff . . .I thought they were done for, but he . . .He came from no where with my dear children on his back. . .Oh . . ." He began to cry uncontrollably, letting his wife finish the story.

"He . . .He saved my babies and confronted that monster . . .How can a man compare his strength against that force. . .It's just inconceivable." The redhead saw the old man with a big smile, walking and cheering at the family. "Oh well, he is not a normal man either . . .He is Ryoga Hibiki . . .The strongest man on the planet. . ."

They definitely agreed with the woman, and accepted the meal of the day. After the scare passed, they said their goodbyes and promised to share the legend of "the hermit of mount Yotei"

The pigtailed woman made haste, walking out of the restaurant with the old man's blessing. "Be careful girl . . ." Ranma waved and began her walk into the wilderness. A few miles into the forest, the girl saw how the bridge was tied strangely to the beams and the tracks from human feet lead her to a deserted path.

Ranma kept thinking on what to say if anything to someone who not only doesn't remember her, but never did after the severe beating thanks by her arrogance. The woman felt years of isolation fall on her with the only constant to find him and make things right.

The path became narrow but the tracks doubled in size and were making more indentations on the snow . . .Like something a lot bigger followed the hermit. "Ryoga . . .That thing must be hunting him . . .I need to hurry. . ."

The steps became swift and steady until the track stopped near a river. "Damn it! . . .How can I find them now . . ." The redhead didn't need to think that far ahead when her silhouette was over shadowed by an even bigger one.

The woman saw how the towering bear was indeed several feet tall, unlike anything she had seen before. The beast was chewing a boot which hanged from his sharp teeth like a dangling piece of spaghetti. "Y-You monster! . . .What did you do to him . . ."

Her years of personal training and isolated practice made her even deadlier than before, but this was probably as strong if not stronger than Ryoga back then. Her fists blurred from plain sight and her avoidance made her untouchable.

But the result was still a stalemate. The enormous animal simply resisted every punch with ease, showing off his thick hide and countering the slowest attacks with his claws. Ranma focused only in one thing. . .To avenge her friend, forgetting everything else . . .Including the cold weather slowing her movement and breathing.

There she was again . . .Fighting for a greater cause before a bigger force and arrogantly forgetting her own life. Ranma felt the tiredness seep in from the fight fast enough. The jumps became misplaced and finally, a false step made her succumb to his heavier style.

"D-Damn it . . .I guess this is it for me too buddy . . .I . . .I failed you. . ." The bear raised menacingly at the girl ready to strike when a voice made him growl desperately. "Hiroto! . . . You never learn do you?" The bear roared at his pesky opponent ready to fight, but decided to ignore him, walking away from the girl.

The man walked near the woman, lifting her and walking back home. Several hours passed before Ranma woke up, when she opened her eyes, the cave felt cozy and warm by a fire and several fishes near the flames.

"Are you lost Miss? . . .The town is only a few miles from here. . .Let me rest a bit and I'll take you back." The redhead contemplated this moment for so long. When the man turned around, his bandanna covered his eyes like if he was blind. Ranma extended her hand and touched them wondering the reason.

The man chuckled, grabbing her hand cautiously. "I'm sorry Miss . . .I can only see someone, so I decided to see nothing else, but I'll be fine . . ." The girl pulled the bandanna up, revealing him who was on the other side of the cave.

The tired sigh he let out told Ranma how frustrated he had to feel after seeing only her face as the only memory during the lonely times he endured in the wilderness. Still, she came for him and nothing would let her stop after everything she went through.

"See? . . .I see her again . . .Right there, where you're sitting . . .I'm sorry, is an old curse of mine." Ranma giggled reassuring him she was real. "Not anymore Ryoga . . .It's me . . .This time I am here . . ." The man blinked, getting closer and touching her hair.

The same silky feeling. . .The red always accentuated those beautiful blue eyes. . .And that pigtail. . .For some reason it suited her nicely. A tear started to roll when his eyes closed and opened slowly one last time.

"I-It is you . . .My goddess . . .You finally found me!. . ." The man jumped, hugging her tightly and trying not to let her go. Ranma had to catch up with all her thinking as a woman when his warm embrace made her remember who "he" really was, forcing her to push him away with all the care in the world. "Whoa, easy there man . . .I am not leavin' any time soon . . ." The man didn't let go though, keeping his eyes glued to hers.

"I don't care. . .I don't want to loose you ever again . . .I need you in my life . . ." The girl accepted his embrace, staying in that position for the rest of the day after accepting her feelings and the understandable desire from the now adult. "So do I Ryoga . . .I have lived for so long looking for you. . .I ain't taking you off my sight. . ."

Night fell like in a dream, neither him or her knew the day had passed since the light of the cave reflected the golden flames of the fire. What really mattered for them both were what they experienced during their sleep. The next morning Ranma woke up in his arms, cuddling and forgetting any possible repercussion from her acts.

"How did you sleep my beautiful girl?" Ranma blushed by his words but accepted them with a new light in her life. "Ryoga . . .I had the same nightmare I've been havin' the last ten years, an' today I can say. . .I never felt more secure."

The girl wanted to make sure how everything would work out for them anyway so those questions had to be taken care of. "Tell me Ryoga . . .What do you think of me. . .?" The man ran his fingers through her hair, closing his eyes and enjoying the silky sensation.

"If your talking about being a guy . . .I don't care . . .To me you are my everything. . .I'm ashamed to say one thing though. . .I can't remember how you look on the other form and I'm afraid I won't recognize you when you change, but if you need to be a guy. . .I'll adore you just the same. . ."

The amazed female gaped after the boy somehow guessed who she really were even when amnesia was his constant companion for the last decade. They both blinked until the girl popped the question. "How . . .?" The boy shrugged innocently at her and looked to the side nervously. "I . . .I don't know . . ."

The girl knew about his undeniable feelings from the first time when he couldn't recognized him until he changed, so that wasn't the real problem. She took a deep breath and poured her heart on the situation. "Buddy . . .I was born a boy . . .And raised a boy for half my life, yet . . .Saeya taught me about feeling right with who you are . . .I feel right at your side, and I want to stay with you. . .Does that make me a bad person?" The man grabbed her face, playing nose with nose tenderly.

"Not by a long shot. . .I want to be with you and I don't care for any of that . . .I want you Ranma Saotome . . .The pigtailed boy . . .My pain in the butt on Junior high . . ." Ranma gaped at the new development when sudden pieces in the lost man's brain began to flash before them both. "R-Ryoga? . . .Are you rememberin' me?"

The boy frowned deeply, concentrating on her alone. "I can remember you, and him . . .And Akane and the rest. . .Oh Ranma! . . .I remember how to separate you from the curse . . ." A giant crack in the middle of the couple broke her of any desire after reality set in when his comment made the girl's eyes tremble by those news. Demoralized after so much effort and her decision to be a real woman for his sake, she tried to push the man away with all her strength while tears threatened to leak in desperation.

"Damn Ryoga . . .Move . . .You will get her once an' for all . . .Let me go already." The man had a hold on the girl without any effort, staring at her hurt eyes and waiting for the girl to look back. When she did, he attacked her with a deep kiss, stopping her complaints forcibly.

They separated and he went at it again, this time kissing her nose, eyes and forehead. "I told you I remembered how to separate you. . .I never said I wanted to . . ." The girl saw him again with those blue eyes brimming with happiness squinting them with the desire to read his mind from her sheer will.

"You mean it . . .You really meant that?" The young man nodded, cuddling even closer and forgetting the rest of his memories from that point on. "Damn Ranma . . .I can't believe I love you this much. . .I guess you really are a tease. . ."

The remark hit the desired point when her sly looking eyes darted into a ten-year old tease she used on him while disguised. He immediately recognized it as well, eagerly waiting for the woman's answer to his own declaration.

"Hey! . . .No human can resist me, an' for that matter . . .How can you fall for so many redheaded girls pretending to be your fiancée, admirer or girlfriend in Nerima, when the only one is me?" The man blushed that time admitting his fault and resting his head on her hair.

"Fine Saotome, you win . . .I hate to admit it, but you always defeat me and I'm happy you did it this time too. . .I want you . . .I really do." That's when his face turned into a sad expression making her wonder about the sudden change. "What is it Ryoga . . .You can't jump from happy to crabby in a second. . ."

The man smiled at her, guessing the next answer from the boy in her. "What about Akane. . .I don't think I can compete against her for your love. . .I guess no matter how much I try. . ." The girl kissed him back, making sure he was ready for her version of the story and stopping his lack of self trust.

"Ryoga . . .She left us both . . .She moved to America and married two years ago . . ." The man blinked and snickered not at the Tendo girl, but at his new found happiness. "Then Mrs. Hibiki . . .Where should we get married?"

Again those words told her how strong this relationship was turning into but at this point anything was possible so, she let go of her fears and accepted her fate at his side. "That . . .Sounds great. . ." The fanged man basked in his happiness at her side with such force, he could accept the Saotome surname too.

"Well . . .If you want we can go with Mrs. Saotome . . .I don't care either way . . .I only care for you." They cuddled closer until she told him about an old friend who is awaiting their arrival since the long past departure all those years ago.

"Well . . .I owe Saeya a bottle from the pool of drown girl, so we can hitch there and live with the old guys too . . ." Ryoga agreed and they took several days as vacation until walking back to Niseko. Ranma adapted on any situation with ease and this was no different. When she walked around the familiar cave one thing called her attention.

There were strange words written on them with what looked like blood. The young woman saw how the lost boy in his crazed state wrote "red-ghost" and "my love" all over the place with such intensity she was able to read it like a diary.

"It's _'bout_ time_ man . . .He loves me subconsciously an' he declares his love after knowin' me . . .Yes! . . .This is what I have dreamed for so long. ._ ." It made sense to her and to Ryoga so there was nothing anyone could do to destroy this. . .Or so she hoped.

Their arrival made the city cheer in celebration at the hero of the mountains.

The old man smiled proud at the boy and the girl after their final encounter while the little girls would run and bow at him with respect. The man wondered about their hairstyles voicing his concern to his wife. "Ranma? . . .Why are they wearing a pigtail? . . .Is there some kind of style after you?"

The woman laughed, pointing at the boys, fighting each other. "I ain't the only one Yamabushi-kun?" The boys had the same black beard faces making him laugh at them goodhearted. "I never expected this at all . . .Am I that hermit guy?"

"Indeed you are young one. . .You saved me that faithful day from the monster's paws. . .I counted my stars and commended my soul to the heavens above when you just simply jumped in and beat him away from me . . .I really thank you for that. . ." Squinting eyes told the old man Ryoga didn't recognized him or anything related to recent facts.

The day began to turn into a festivity when people all over the place arrived after the gossip from the fabled hermit. Cars and tourists came by to recognize him and to finally meet the elusive woman in his dreams. Ryoga stared fearful at the masses and walked slowly away until a reassuring set of limbs held him in place.

"I got you buddy. . . I will always get you . . ." The bandanna, young man smiled and stopped running away, embracing his new found friends. They all gathered up in the now crowded restaurant and began to form a line in front of the couple.

After the old man and others came, they thanked him for several heroics he didn't even remembered. The ones gathering wood or hunting were the first ones arriving, expressing their doubts about that beast always lurking in the shadows waiting for them furtively. From all of them, a girl pulled his pants in doubt from their safety.

"Yama-kun . . .What will we do when you leave? . . .Will that monster hunt us forever?" Ranma never accounted that for, waiting for his answer, the girl accepted living in the city as a protector at his side if her husband would agree to that. Ryoga had another version of things opposed at what they believed though. "Well little one. . .That monster is a mom. . .I met the cub a few years ago when I got lost in the mountains."

The man ashamedly explained the occurrences on his dreaded life. "At that time, I stumbled within a cave if I remember right, in China. . .The cub was alone so I decided to carry him out of danger, but when I blinked again, I was standing on top of that mountain with the cub on my hands. . .I brought him from wherever he was and decided to raise her with me."

"The funny thing about her is the relation we had with each other. . .Her instinct set in, forgetting me and moving on while I forgot her and walked away. I think she must've find someone special, since I found a small family with the same attributes on the chest."

The boy saw at the redheaded girl when talking about special mates, making all the teenagers fume and Ranma blush by the sweet remark. "I believe she is defending her children like any living creature would do, so please, avoid the location I marked on this map." Finished by giving the old man the tattered cloth.

Something dreaded in the air when a few feet away from the restaurant, a scream alerted them of impending danger. Ranma and Ryoga rushed outside until they met her. The tallest bear with a white patch on her chest growled menacingly here. . . .Inside town of all places.

Ryoga walked close by after all the awe stricken faces of the bystanders and noticed something . . .Hearth-warming. When the town stepped up knowing their savior would protect them, they raised axes and rifles ready for the hunt when he raised his hand with authority.

"Stop! . . .Give me a second please. . ." Ranma walkekd near the young man and when she took his hand the bear tirlted her head inquiringly at them. The boy smiled and gripped her tight. "Yes Hiroto-Chan . . .This is my mate. . ." The giant bear growled even louder, forcing the people to step back and see something else.

Behind the proud female bear, a smaller, yet big bear walked in and three cubs playing at their side. Ryoga and Ranma smiled at the proud family and bowed in respect at them. "Hiroto. . .Can you remember me? . . ." The bear's eyes sparkle ina motherly way, giving him the rightful answer but she wasn't interested about the boy. . .Something else was in her mind.

With a feral understanding, the bandanna boy nodded slowly at her silent communication, smiling at her for all the help. Ranma had that face again which made him explain their actions promptly. "I can't remember all. . .But I've seen her taking care of me . . .The strange thing is that I was among her cubs. . ."

The explanation choked in his throat when the rest came out with an embarrassed look in his face. "I was on four legs and running with them. . .I remember them very tall too. I think. . .I transformed into a pig or something during their mating season. . .I'm amazed they didn't eat me."

The looks went from amazement to laughs and disconcerted questions but they preferred to leave the details hidden and decided to move on. The family of bears agreed with the wild boy to leave any human alone as long as they would leave them off too. The old man accepted the deal and the family of bears walked back with no problem from the hunters and the people.

Walking away from the city, the young man took his flaming wife by the hand, arriving to the train station where the girl paid for the tickets and fixed their private compartment for the trip. They snuggled back on the same bed contemplating the light, snowy rain outside and looking at each other with care.

The redhead scoffed silently making him wonder about her thoughts. "What gives? . . .Am I making you uncomfortable babe. . .?" The woman laughed accepting his touch but the thought never left her mind. "It ain't you Ryoga . . .A few months ago I was in front of the repaired Jusenkyo pools."

"I stared at the pool of drown man for like forever, an' you know what I did?" The boy shrugged, hoping her decision aimed at his love. "I walked back to the pool were I fell, grabbed a bottle and filled it, walking away without turning back."

"I want to be Ranko. . .I am Ranko Hibiki, an' I like it. . ." Ranko's new decision came with a price though. " . . . Ryoga?" The man never left her eyes, waiting impatiently for her request. "Never leave me Ok? . . .I learned to love you an' I ain't quitting on you. . ." The man showed those big fangs with pride, hugging the misty eyed girl with devotion.

"Oh my dear Ranko . . .My friend . . .Ranma . . .You are the whole package in one. . .My best friend and lover . . .I'll die before I could leave you behind." They kissed and ignored the romantic weather outside the window."

* * *

The Climate changed for sure not only on Niseko city, but Nerima surfaced back when Ukyo and Akane arrived at the same time to the district. The two grown women looked stunning, the Chef brought with her a flaming new husband versed in the business field and owner of many restaurants.

The man accompanying Akane looked very familiar to the cook bowing before the brown haired man. "Wait . . .I know you from somewhere. . ." The man smiled and bowed back. "Well I hope you do, otherwise all those years at Ranma's side counted for nothing."

"Diasuke? . . .But I was told Akane married in the states. . .How?" The man hugged his wife making the statement highlight his chat. "I applied to the same exchange family. . .We both were picked and they accepted us as a couple over there. . ."

"What about you Ukyo . . .Your man seems very wealthy?" The chef smiled slyly at the comment declaring their status in Japan. "After much work, yes. . .We developed the first Okonomiyaki restaurant in Europe and everything has poured on us ever since." The man bowed doubtful, not knowing well the local customs and not used to do that before total strangers.

"Hey . . I'm Kabuto Abashi, I was born in Japan but raised in France, and this stubborn girl is my wife . . ."Ukyo Abashi". . ." Ukyo laughed at the friendly rivalry from their name sakes and their competitiveness, but that was the thing she always admired about her Ran-Chan.

"Well . . .Kasumi Nee-Chan told me they had extra rooms since Nabiki and Mr. Saotome moved a long time ago so, it would be an honor to share a house with the mighty Abashi family." The couple accepted, walking into their limousine with the Tendo couple.

"So Akane . . .Where did Ranma found him?" The girl sat comfortably at her husband's side and when another familiar face jumped on her lap. Ukyo blinked when P-Chan stared back at her, recognizing the girl after so long.

"She called a few days ago saying he was stuck on Mount Yotei, near Sapporo city. She went after him and apparently they're stopping on Niseko city before coming back." The chef kept staring at the pet, wondering about the meaning of his existence.

"You know Akane . . .Ran-Chan told me once that Ryoga had a curse of his own. . .People used to call him . . ." The girl giggled, holding her pet high in the air. "P-Chan? . . .Yes . . .This little bundle is my pride and joy and yes. . .He is Ryoga's curse, is a long story but I'm sure we got plenty of time to talk about it."

The two women looked at each other, gasping after their realization and nodding, understanding their silent conversation. "Yes Akane . . .After so many magic floating in Nerima and handling love potions, it affected us after all."

The blue haired woman tear jerked from the sad news. "Then, you're as sterile as I am?" The other girl nodded looking down ashamed by her lack of children. "I wonder if Ran-Chan will be affected since he was the target of all those artifacts. . ."

They kept wondering until arriving to Nerima ward, and observing how changed the place was. New buildings replaced old houses and the park looked even bigger than before. Both women gaped when girls ran in direction to their old school wearing a tiny miniskirt resembling their blue dresses.

"Well . . .I'm glad I am not a young girl wearing that "thing" . . ." Ukyo nodded quickly showing her support. "I agree with you there sister . . ." The men shrugged, wondering why since their wives were stunning but their angry looks forced them to clear their throats and change the subject.

"Ahem . . .Tell me Akane, how is this going to work with Ranma still single and waiting for you all this time?" The Tendo girl smirked from old feelings taking them for granted while grabbing him by the hand. "Diasuke-kun . . .Those were childhood romances. Ranma knew what he was betting when leaving us behind."

The girl sniffled from her memories and the rejection before the wedding. "I called him that night I cried in the bedroom . . .Do you remember?" The girl finally let out her big secret after keeping it for so long away from her man. "Diasuke, you thought you upset me but the truth is, I called Kasumi to try and contact him. . .I wasn't sure how everything ended between us, but he never contacted me ever since."

"I accepted his love for me as something in the past, deciding to move on with my life." The woman kissed him lightly, moving back and staring firmly before her next declaration. "And I don't regret it . . .I love you. . .He might had been my first love, but you are my life. . ." He accepted that happily with no doubt, turning his questioning looks at the Chef.

"Don't look at me sugar, I kicked him way before I left Nerima . . .Besides, I got me a real man who can provide and I can rely on. . .Ran-Chan was the bravest, but a family supporter? . . .I don't think so." Sadly, the others agreed, noticing the limousine slowing down in front of the still same house.

"Well, we're here . . .Let's go inside while the men take care of the rest." Diasuke and Kabuto scoffed at the last word, but went on obediently afterwards. The family reunion felt somehow empty when Ono and Kasumi welcomed them along with their two children. Their father waved enthusiastically at them from the living room, but there was no one else in the house.

"Nee-Chan . . .So long! . . .Wow! . . .These kids grow too fast for their own good. . ." The woman saw a big resemblance between her sister and the boy while the girl looked a lot closer to Ono, specially with the same type of glasses.

"Auntie! . . .Wow you look incredible. . ." The woman giggled at the complements, pulling savory treats from America and staring at them on her hand. Kasumi understood the sudden sensation when a boy used to bring her treats all over the world only to her and the Tendo sisters.

"I really miss Ryoga. . .I hope he'll be Ok. . ." The thought took her at the boy's companion and old flame. "Oh Ranma . . ." The sighed name floated through the wind from that district to a moving train by a miracle, the girl in question woke from the nap and not finding her husband at her side, her senses came alive in a second.

Ranma got up panicking and rushing to the door when the lavatory marked occupied, making her feel silly. "Ryoga? . . .Are you too busy or can I share your private place?" Loud noises from the several bathroom articles falling all over the place disturbed the redhead more than anything he would be doing alone in there, forcing the door open.

"Wait! . . .Don't come in, please! . . ." It was too late when the girl went in, staring at the messy room. The clutter made of toilet rolls and towels was the least of her concern. The young man stared away with tears on his eyes when a big stream of thick blood trailed from the floor through his clothing, beginning all the way from his mouth.

"R-Ranma . . .I . . .I tried to stop it, I really did, but . . .I couldn't!" The man sat on the toilet starting to cry while holding his stomach. Ranma trembled in fear, running at his side and hugging him desperately. "What is it Ryoga . . .Tell me. . .I need to know . . ."

The man accepted those warm, welcoming arms when his tears fell from the agony. "I have some kind of seizure or something every now and then. . .I don't know why but since I was in the cold weather I've been feeling weird . . ." The fanged boy looked down ashamed by his secret.

"Damn it Ryoga . . .Don' you dare hide anythin' from me . . .Not when it took me all my strength trying to find you and my happiness. . .Don' ever . . Do that, you hear?" They stayed there for a few minutes. Afterwards, they cleaned the place making sure everything was the same way they arrived and preparing to leave the station.

After the telegram, Saeya and Ikku received them, taking them to the retirement home and calling the doctor once again. The woman checked on him, this time taking him to a clinic fully equipped. The redhead waited impatiently outside, walking up and down without stopping from her worry.

Ikku held her firmly trying to make sure she wasn't going crazy, but Ranma's ire showed him her concern more than the effort to free from his hold. "Don'!. . .T-This is all my fault. . .I always mess things up, always, for some reason I end up hurting the ones I love. . ."

The big man stopped her from hurting someone or herself. Ranma stared at him chuckling at their hold. "I can' believe it . . .I'm master of the anything goes martial style an' here I am, bein' overpowered by a single opponent. . ."

"No Ranma . . .You are not being overpowered. . .You are distressed by you husband. . .That's not the same. .. Calm down and wait for what the doc is going to say." She nodded, calming down and sitting near by the other girl.

"I got to hand it to you Sae-Chan . . ." The woman felt ashamed all over again, sharing the sensation of peace from the other female. "H-How do you do it?. . .How can you accept a permanent change like that. . .I can go back and forth an' I don' know if I'd had the guts to "lock" it that way. . ."

The long haired girl grinned at her way to put it. "Ranma, When you feel at peace from what you are, it makes you defeat any challenge in life. Do you think it's easy being ridiculed, hated and beaten because you feel differently from other boys?"

"My change is a statement about what I think of myself. . .I did not go through so I could experiment "the other side" . . .I did it because it makes me whole. . .This change has to be mental and not only physical. . .Tell me. . .What do you feel when transforming?"

The redhead always declared his manhood as her primary line of defense above anything else. Time . . .Time and "him" made her re-think her life radically the moment they met. "I was raised to believe women were weak an' worthless for the art. . .I was taught to uphold manliness an' honor as my banner in life. . ."

Saeya turned to see her man and back at the girl. "Well . . .That's nice and all, but I didn't ask you what others taught you . . .I asked you what are your feelings about being a woman." Ranma swallowed nervously pretending to avoid this question for the longest time, but she had to understand how her mind worked anyway, and maybe she could shed some light into her situation.

"I . . .I like bein' a guy, but for some reason I loved to tease boys. . .I . . .I always liked to accept treats from other men, I felt great when they looked my way and mostly, I loved to tease Ryoga because he is so nice an' he always gave me my rightful place."

Saeya waited for the girl to explain in more detail her last statement which she did in a more comfortable sense. "He sees me how I am. . .To Ryoga I ain't Ranma the guy or the girl. . .When we fight, He goes all out 'cuse he knows I can take it, an' I won't accept anythin' less. . .That's why I want to be with him. . ."

The girl smiled and nodded, sharing with the girl the answer she looked for so long. "That's the secret. You love him because to him you are not a wife or a woman. . .You are Ranma. . .His Ranma. . ." The young woman agreed looking to the floor and blushing when a lost boy walked from the other room.

"You have no idea Saeya-Chan how much she means to me. . .And he is the biggest pain in my butt, but I accept nothing less either. . ." The girl rushed at his side and they hugged tightly, ignoring the other couple. "Damn it Ryoga . . .You're goin' to make me a cry baby ain' you?"

He kissed her forehead, guiding her back to the chair. "Nah . . .Ranma Saotome never cries, that's my department. . ." They laughed and waited for the doctor patiently. Miss Inno walked silently while still reading the results.

"Ryoga. . .You seem to have gone through a dramatic experience on some kind of icy wasteland. . .According to the CT scan, some of your digestive system froze by a very low environment. Now, This won't be a major problem, but you cannot over-exert with strenuous workouts or any kind of fighting. . .I'm afraid that you need to have a normal life with no dangers forcing your illness to progress."

Ranma Thanked her for the recommendation obliging him to obey and to leave the rough stuff to her. "You hear buddy? . . .No more fighting for you an' from now on I'm in charge of the family. . ." His eyes shined humiliated at the news, baring his fangs menacingly.

"Ranma . . .You know me . . .I am not following that. . ." The girl bared her own at him, grabbing him from the shirt and throwing the meanest expression she could muster. "Don' give me any lip . . .I am your wife an' your best friend. . .You think I'm letting you die on me?"

The order would have felt defying but she began to cry uncontrollably, trembling at the pressure of his loss. "I ain't loosing you . . .Ever . . .!" He slowly nodded obeying her and tearing up by her pain. "Damn it Ranma. . .When you cry I feel like the greatest jerk in the universe . . ." She smirked and they hugged.

The doctor gave a personal note to the redheaded woman, Ranma took it but she preferred the diagnostic on the open. "Don' worry doc, I ain't hidin' a thing from anyone in this room, you can tell me my test result." The medic blinked and shrugged after their friendly trust.

"Ok, Ranma. . .I did a physical on you and I have determined something curious, not bad, but strange. At first I never believed about those magic waters, but now I am excited about them . . .The only side effect is written on that preliminary result . . .Read it, talk about it with Ryoga and be cautious." She left the rest after her when they walked out.

Saeya thanked her friend, leaving the clinic and back to the mansion. When they arrived, Ranma offered the girl a medium size bottle with clear water inside. "Is this it?" The redhead assented and the girl ran at her bedroom leaving the rest behind.

Moments later the girl came back pacing slowly until meeting her man and kissing him passionately. "If your ready, so am I . . ." Ikku laughed nervously back at her while waving at the couple goodbye. "Thanks Ranma . . .We'll try to make you proud. . .Take care on your journey."

The young couple waved and went back on the road, ready to meet the rest of the family. On the ship taking them from Hokkaido to Nerima bay, the couple took the voyage as a honeymoon to celebrate their union. Ryoga awaited patiently at the flaming redhead wearing nothing but a very revealing lingerie.

Ranma felt so uncomfortable wearing it, Ryoga had to close his eyes so she could run to hide under the blankets. Finally they went on with the consummation until the girl once again stopped him before the last part. With a labored breathing, the girl pushed him slightly aside, looking at the wall ashamed and blushing.

"R-Ranma? . . .What is it? . . .If this bothers you we can always cuddle and sleep." The girl shook her head and begged to try again. When the fanged man moved in position, a single tear on her face made him move away scared.

"It's that incident with the sailors isn't?" Ranma nodded, cleaning her face and looking refuge in his arms. "S-Sorry Ryoga . . .I tried, I really tried . . .But It ain't as easy as I thought. . ." The man kissed her and kept her close.

"Silly . . .I love you because of you. . .Nothing else matters but your happiness. . ." They cuddled the rest of the trip ignoring anything else in their lives. Hours later upon arriving to the Nerima central station, the couple gasped at the new stores, malls and even a dance theater a few blocks away from the house.

"Ranma . . .Do you think they'll be here?" Ryoga felt a certain pressure on the pit of his stomach from all the time lost, especially the fact of his illness changing him into a regular Joe in exchange for a longer life. "Yeah, Kasumi told me 'kane and even Ucchan made preparations to meet us here."

The redhead frowned her eyes when the young man waved his hand awkwardly at a girl dressed with an even tinier skirt than the ones she used to wear as disguises. "Hello! . . .You must be new here. We are collecting money for the cheerleading squad. . .Would you like to take a picture with us for a hundred yen?"

The fanged tourist stuttered when his eyes fell down, looking at the skimpy outfit on her, and then trying to look away but the girl used her smiley face and pouting lips to bring him back to business. "Thanks missy, but my husband is busy with his own woman. . .Why don' you go play with your friends or somethin' . . .?"

"Sure. . ." The girl waved, walking away but not before she blew a kiss his way. When she walked to the corner, the only comment the pigtailed girl could her was. "Let's try someplace else, that old lady is making it hard over here."

"Did you just hear that? . . .She called me Old! . . ." Ryoga scratched his head not understanding the big deal and pulling her away from the teenagers. "Well Ranma, technically . . ." The redhead held a pointing finger right on his nose.

"Don' even think 'bout it . . .Say that again an' I'll beat the stuffing out of you . . ." Ryoga waved his hands defensively while pacing backwards. "S-Sorry . . .I didn't mean to say a thing . . .Why don't we just keep walking?"

His spouse agreed to his bright idea, grabbing his hand and leading him to the house. When they arrived, signs of a fight told them of the arrival from the others. This time, amazingly, Akane practiced the semi-advanced techniques from the anything goes style against another man with brown hair.

The couple sneaked silently reaching the Dojo. From afar, the man looked like an ordinary guy most likely her husband but when she got closer, the face became very familiar. "No way! . . .Diasuke? . . .You actually married the tomboy?"

The man waved at the surprised girl walking from the entrance. When Ranma waved back, she noticed the shy demeanor on Ryoga, forcing her to walk back and pull him with her. "Hey 'kane . . .Congrats on the wedding an' all that . . ."

The young woman smiled reservedly, accepting the complement, but getting ready to demand his explanation from ten years ago. "Thanks Ranma . . .You look . . .Great, Why are you in girl form?" The redhead giggled nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"Well you see . . ."

Diasuke saw the timid fanged man holding her hand from behind and looking down, ashamed by the implication. With a sly smile, the man slid between his wife and the other girl. "Ranma. . .Don't tell me you and Ryoga are together? . . .Somehow, I always knew you two would end up like this. . ."

The man laughed openly making his spouse open her eyes from the surprise and pulling the other girl with her, away from the lost boy and her husband. Far on the other side of the Dojo, the blue haired woman looked intently at the girl.

"Is this true? . . .Are you dating him?" The redhead cleared her throat, trying not to make a big deal out of it. "No. . .I ain't dating him. . .I love him and we are a couple. . .Why? . . .Is that a wrong thing to do in your eyes?"

"Oh Ranma. . .I . . .I waited for you an eternity. I reached the brink of depression after you left us and to escape my sorrow I moved away from the painful memory Nerima meant. Time cure all they say, well . . .Time helped me get over you . . .Time and Diasuke-kun, but I always hoped for you to come and rescue me from my sadness . . ."

The redhead walked closer to the woman, furrowing her brows and changing her demeanor into a more hurt one. "You got no idea how much I missed you. . .But the more I focused on Ryoga's location the more it made me infuriate at my situation." Ranma grabbed her hands, pulling her down to a sitting position on the grass. "Akane. . .In all my travels I learned about Ryoga. . .Many places in Japan honor him as a good person helping poor and unfortunate people from danger an' accidents."

The woman scoffed jokingly when remembering many anecdotes. " Did you know he is honored on Niseko city as their protector? . . .He fought against many odds to survive and the only hope he had was me. . .Akane. . .He told me 'bout not caring if I'm a guy or a girl. . .He told me . . ."

The other woman stopped her rant, staring at her own needs as his girlfriend. "What about me? . . .I needed you and you left. . ." The woman smiled melancholically at the consequences for her actions and the new life she shared with Diasuke.

Ranma's sadness was apparent, but her decision was made in the same manner Akane's were. "We made many mistakes, but we made our choices. . .I am happy with what I got an' I bet you are too . . ." Akane nodded, patting the girl's hand.

"Yes Ranma. . .I'm happy with him and I plan to live my life to the fullest. . .I regret we never worked out, but I'm glad you found an honest soul in your life." They accepted their silent apologies, walking back to the house. Ukyo and Diasuke talked with Ryoga when they met them back inside.

"Oh sugar . . .That's sad. . .But if you stop being a jackass, I'm sure that illness will go away." Akane managed to hear the last part when she joined the discussion. "W-What illness? . . .Ryoga-kun are you Ok?" The man chuckled, remembering everything he went through along with Ranma. The surprised faces from the rest made him recoil in fear, that's when his wife rushed at his side, hugging him close.

"Sugar . . .Don't tell me . . .You . . .And You?" Ranma giggled while the fanged man nodded nervously at her. "Yes . . .I love Ranma and I want to spend my life with her and when she wants to try me, with him . . ." The redhead laughed goodheartedly at the way he put it, but agreed with the man.

"Like he said. . .We are husband an' wife . . .An' best friends at the same time. . ." The chef couldn't believe how everything ended after so much fighting, but she had to agree with the outcome. "Well . . .The future didn't go as planned, but I'm happy we all are reunited in the end."

Ranma sat on the living room while the others sat with their cups of tea and cookies Kasumi baked for such occasion. The woman began to tell them about their adventures all over Japan and how she found him lost, living on a cave.

"He was alone and in pain all this time, but you should have seen him. . .The cave was decorated with my face on every wall an' the funniest thing was, Ryoga had his eyes covered. . ." The man laughed anxious by the looks from the couples.

"What can I say . . .An old man told me once. . .Love defeats everything. . .There is no such thing as gender or hatred enough to destroy it . . .I guess he was right . . ." They held hands ignoring any stares from the others. "But my desire to be with her gave me more problems that I could handle. . .I guess, I'm destined to be a pain in her back from now on . . ."

Ryoga looked down ashamed, Ranma grabbed the back of his neck, rubbing it as a sign of support. "Don' say that . . .I will find a way to survive for the both of us. . .Don' you worry about it." Akane and Ukyo sat with the bandanna boy, assuring him of their friendship.

"Like she said Ryoga-kun . . .We are coming back to Nerima and I want you in my life. . .I talked with Dia-kun and he is letting me join the schools with Ranma if she wants to. . .Not in marriage, but by legal contract. . ."

"And my hubby and I are moving back too. . .The glamour from the world is nice and all, but I never felt more at peace than in my little restaurant. . . I will keep an eye on you always sugar . . ." Ranma and Ryoga thanked them and assured them to do their part to earn their keep. The Hibiki couple lived at the Tendo Dojo from that moment on and Ranma opened the Dojo as the Anything goes martial arts school with Akane as the defensive teacher . . .The redhead would change into the man teaching the offensive skills.

The change came months later when the proud owner of the Dojo realized her limited knowledge and practice of her art undermined the progress of the school. A some point, Soun taught her the basic skills but after focusing on her studies, the now older woman understood the reason for Ranma's trip since childhood.

The woman began to dedicate her time on the daily house work as a past time while the fanged man offered to teach the defensive set. "Ryoga . . .Are you sure you can handle it? . . .If Ranma see you teaching, doing physical exertion the one in trouble will be me."

"Akane-san . . .I must do something . . .Ranma is amazing as a guy and the best woman I could wish for, but I'm tired of being just on the couch or on bed "because I could activate my illness" . . .Please . . .Let me at least try."

The Tendo youngest let him work that afternoon under Diasuke's supervision. The man made sure of any strain or pain from the fanged martial artist was reported back to his wife. Everything went great on the first class, the kids loved him and surprisingly, many young teenagers signed in his class more than on Ranma's.

The next day when the pigtailed man joined Ryoga's class, the man acted respectful but stiff. As master in the art, Ranma could see his weak points, discovering his demeanor. The class finished and when everyone left, he procured him alone.

"Ryoga. . .I need to talk with you for a second. . .Come here buddy . . ." As soon as the bandanna fighter closed to the pigtailed master, Ranma gently pressed his stomach. The man turned around, covering his mouth, but a whimper told Ranma of his state.

"Damn it Ryoga! . . .I told you . . .You ain't helping me if it hurts you this much. . .C'mon, show me your hand." The man kept covering his mouth until his best friend pulled it by force. Ranma gasped when his palm was completely covered in blood.

"Damn it! . . ." The pigtailed master ran inside followed by Ryoga who tried to apologize. "Please Ranma . . .I'm sorry . . .I want to be useful. . .Don't get angry . . ." Everyone stared at the couple arguing in the living room, Akane snickered at the scene pointing out their eternal squabble as something she hoped to never go through.

"I swear Ranma, If we were married and you'd still tried to fight me, I would've divorced you a long time ago." Diasuke laughed with his wife but the apparent seriousness on the man gave them the creeps. When Ranma pulled the other man's hand up, a line of blood ran from it all the way to his elbow.

"I'm sorry to be a bother 'kane . . .But this moron is hidin' stuff from me . . .I will not see him on a casket you hear me? . . ." The man stared angrily at Ryoga when he looked to the side blushing. Akane gaped and ran at the kitchen, returning a bit later with towels and the first aid kit.

"Damn it Ryoga . . .I knew I shouldn't let you teach. . .I swear. . .There are things you can hide from me, but your health never . . ." Diasuke patted the man on the back, trying to cheer him up. "Sorry man . . .I guess you will be scolded by two women in this house. . .Get used to."

The two girls made sure to clean him up and waited patiently until the man's eyes trembled in fear before his wife. "Ryoga? . . .Tell me now! . . .What are you hidin' from me . . ." When Ranma had an idea in his mind, there was nothing stopping him from finding the answer.

Ryoga stared away, holding what it looked like a paper tightly in his hand and hiding it in the underside of his shirt. "Ryoga . . .Give me that paper . . .Now! . . ." The man kept ignoring him carelessly from his demands. When Ranma pulled his arm, the fanged boy closed his eyes apologizing for his next move. The man pushed him away by force, standing up and beginning to leave.

"Oh no, you don' . . ." The pigtailed master ran behind him, blocking the entrance and staring at him defiantly. "Listen to me. . .I will get that paper whether you like it or not. . .So be ready . . ." The man moved in position ready for the assault, but the pigtailed master always used weakness as his weapon.

Ranma reached for the cold tea on the table, splashing himself with it. An even angrier redheaded girl stared pissed at him. "Now. . .Will you give me that paper, please?" Ryoga dropped his arms defeated by his love, dropping the crumpled paper on the floor.

The girl picked it and read it out loud. "Ryoga Hibiki . . .This is Dr. Tofu writing from my office. . .I decided to treat this "matter" outside the house where Kasumi can't take the truth out of me . . .You know how women get. . ."

"Anyway, your results came back positive from the severely damaged linen in your stomach. . .I really hope you can talk with Ranma about it and be ready for the treatment . . .It will be painful since the scalding is too extensive. . .I am sorry for what's to come. . .Hope to see you soon."

The man in the glasses sitting by the table with his wife stared afraid at the redhead, but she was even more pissed at the fanged man. "R-Ranma . . .I just wanted to . . ." She walked at his side ready for the slap, but instead, the girl hugged him by the waist mumbling her feelings against his chest.

"Why Ryoga . . .Why would you hide this from me. . .Don' you trust me? . . .Am I bein' a bad friend or lover . . .Is that it?" The man hugged her back, resting his head on hers. "Damn it Ranma, don't you ever say that . . .I didn't want to worry you . . .I wanted to fix this before you knew. . ."

They bowed at the other two couples, walking upstairs and locking themselves on their room. "Ono . . .Honey, is Ryoga-kun that bad?" The man swallowed dryly, wanting to shook his head, but failing in doing so.

"Honey. . .I wanted to tell you and Ranma, but It wasn't my prerogative . . ." Akane shook her hand in the air, flaring from Ono's attitude. "H-How can you say that? . . .Ryoga is like my brother. . .I would die if he goes away. . .Why would you hide this from us?"

The woman plummeted on the couch, crying but staring at Kasumi's husband. The oldest Tendo nodded at her husband, walking near the girl. "Akane-Chan . . .There is a Doctor-patient confidentiality my husband cannot brake. . .Even if the patient is dying, is up to Ryoga to let his loved ones know about it. . ."

The youngest Tendo looked at him apologetic which Ono understood right away. "Let them solve this as a couple honey . . .If there's one thing Ranma and Ryoga do best, is to never give up." Akane agreed, cleaning her face and extended her arms at Diasuke . . .Requesting his embrace.

Upstairs, a redhead lain on the bed besides her man. "Ryoga . . .Is it really that bad?" The man regretted the moment she read the paper but this was the moment to open up to her. "It hurts like hell . . .Kind of like your Hiryu-Shoten-ha, but the treatment is long and expensive."

The man played with her red hair as he always loved to do. "Ranma . . .How can I afford it without taking it on you or the others. . .I feel so powerless. . ." The girl ran her fingers by his face, staring at those intently.

"I will find a way Ryo . . .You need to trust me . . .Please . . .I . . .I have learned to be patient and understandin' thanks to you, but I want to live old too . . .I want to experience . . .I don' know . . .Motherhood? . . ." Her sparkling eyes told him a thousand truths. Things like to be a woman just like Saeya, or "man" enough to break the corrupted teachings from his father.

Still, The boy needed to wonder about her mind. "Do you feel Ok about . . .That?" Ranma knew his point of view but this was one of those life changing decisions she knew were coming their way. "Yes Ryoga I know an' I don' care. I love you and even know what the Dr. told me in Niseko sounds scary, I still want to try."

"Wait. . .That's true . . .What did she tell you on your check up." The woman laughed, staring at his husband's eyes. "She said my curse resets every time I change. . .If I get pregnant and give birth . . .The next time I change from man to woman, I would be a virgin all over again . . .Weird ain't it."

You could see that as a blessing, but when both boys heard of the painful transition for women about their first sexual encounters and the loss of their virginity, The idea of being a virgin while going through the same painful experience again and again could be hell on earth.

Ryoga kissed her forehead thinking on the implication from the curse. "Weird and painful. . .I know it hurts a lot when is your first time . . .I guess that means if we try more than once . . .I will be punishing you severely. . ." The redhead felt his grieving desire to keep her well which made her fall for him all over again.

Both stared at each other blushing by the comment, but what hit them was the atmosphere between them. Ranma closed her eyes, accepting him and letting go from those barriers holding her back. When the mental walls fell, a woman and a man became one, leaving the rest behind.

The next day, the couple walked downstairs looking at Ono before he left the house. "Doc . . .We are ready for the treatment. . . Tell me how much do we need to pay an' we'll find a way to square with it." The man fixed his glasses, looked at them and smiled.

"Well . . .It is definitely expensive, but I managed to contact a friend of mine. . .There is a research study coming this next month. . .The procedure will cost nothing but the results must be shared with a pharmaceutical company . . .Would you be willing to enroll?"

Ranma stared at Ryoga for a second, they nodded at the same time and agreed with the plan. During the next days the weirdest couple in history learned something about marriage. Ryoga looked tired and his once dark hair began to shed its blackness, giving pass to a few strains of white here and there.

The pain subsided but the therapies drained most of the energy he had left in those days. When night came after his session, a giddy redhead welcomed him with all manner of gifts, backrubs and a fancy dinner cooked by her alone.

"R-Ranma . . .What's with all this? . . .I . . .I don't know what would I have done if you weren't here . . .I . . ." his eyes wanted to cry, but the tears left him a long time ago . . .Still, his wife never gave any credit for his negative feelings.

"Don' swear it Ryoga . . .We passed for so many problems I stopped seeing straight a long time ago, but this time we have to think for more than just us . . ." The hint made him wonder but when the woman showed him the paper with Dr. tofu's signature on it, everything made sense.

"You mean . . .You're pregnant?" The redhead nodded promptly and anxious at him. "Ryoga . . .You need to think 'bout our little bundle too an' we need to be a family from now on. . ." He wanted to ask her about her feelings as a man, but she knew him before the question left his lips.

"Don' worry Ryo . . .I accepted this without any regret an' the best part is . . .I think I am prepared. . ." They passed a nice night alone with nothing to hold them back. The next morning everyone celebrated, calling all who knew them and made the biggest party in Nerima.

Akane sniffled by the news but accepted them happily just as Ukyo did. A few years later they managed to pro-create in their late thirties, thus braking the magic curse.

Ryoga healed quickly after his son was born. So many challenges made them into what they are now . . .Ranma decided to take the day off from classes to spend it with her husband and son. When they walked by the big park, someone bumped with Ryoga making him turn at him.

The younger man apologized but his surprise came when the old, bald man he met on top of the mountain smiled at him. "You! . . .How did you know it would turn out this way?" The wise man laughed while pulling the cover from the dormant child.

"What's to know young master . . .That you loved her all along? . . .Remember . . .Loves defeats everything . . .If we let him . . ." The man waved at the happy couple, walking away into the park.

They loved each other for the rest of their days with no regrets. Ranma learned to understand womanhood, being a mom and a wife. Ryoga to work hard as a father, husband and value the greatest friend, life could ever given him in the end.


End file.
